Fluffy's New Hobby Is
by Kageno Shuri
Summary: ...being a pervert. His target? None other than our favorite miko. Not that she minded, of course. Collection of one-shots and drabbles detailing the life of the taiyoukai and his mate.
1. Sky Blue

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Sky Blue<br>**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Perversion**

"Buyo, come out, please," Kagome soothed the cat while bending on her knees, attempting to reach the feline that had her keychains under the sofa. The cat had a weird attraction to shiny objects and on numerous occasions, he'd taken her keys, jewelries, spoons and sometimes even the Shikon shards in his hiding place.

"Here kitty, kitty, I got your favorite jerky right here."

The cat still refused to come out.

She sighed in exasperation before sitting up from her kneeling position. She turned around only to find her mate with a dazed look, his eyes glued to her form.

"What are you staring at?"

He snapped out of his trance from her question. With a small, barely visible smirk and a glint in his eyes, he answered in a solemn tone, but Kagome could hear the hint of playfulness in it,

"Sky blue, hmm? May I suggest you wear red lace the next time you attempt such a thing?"

She immediately blushed red, reached out her hands to smooth down her short skirt and gave him a glare,

"Pervert!"


	2. Ice Cream

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Ice Cream<br>**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Innuendo  
><strong>

Kagome laid on the sofa lazily. It was summer and her family had gone to her mother's aunt in another province to visit, leaving her alone at home with her mate of two years, Sesshoumaru. The inuyoukai was currently in her room, playing with the computer. Every since he came here with her through the well, he'd been hooked on the technologies, from TV to toaster to computer. Apparently, he'd discovered some website full of fanfictions and, being the avid reader he was, he would glue himself to the computer for hours on end, leaving Kagome with nothing to do and nobody to talk to.

Thankfully, she had anticipated this and borrowed a movie from her friend. With a box of vanilla ice cream in her lap and a can of whipped cream, Kagome was set to enjoy her evening in front of the TV. She did not like the movie that much, sappy dramas were not her favorite, but the ice cream made it more enjoyable.

Before long, she was paying less attention to the screen and more on the delicious goodness in her hands. After several spoonfuls of ice cream and an unreal amount of whipped cream, she was hooked and craved for more. She gave a moan as the taste of vanilla stimulated her taste buds. She licked the spoon before any drops of heaven dripped. She closed her eyes to savor her indulgence until a severe voice rang out, snapping her back into reality.

"Miko, cease your activity."

She peered at the owner of the voice. Sesshoumaru was before her, his eyes narrowed dangerously and she swore there was a flash of red in those pools of molten gold. His brows slightly furrowed and his cheeks, strangely enough, were tinted the lightest shade of red. She could not understand why, though.

Before she could even attempt to say a coherent sentence in reply, he had already leaped forward and pressing her into the sofa, box of half-melted ice cream forgotten.

Not that she minded, of course.


	3. Tail

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Tail<br>**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Sexual contents  
><strong>

It had started out just like any normal day, so how did she get herself trapped between two strong arms, with Sesshoumaru nipping at her neck with fervor? She thought back to this morning's event, pondering the cause of the taiyoukai's sudden change in behavior.

...

Early morning, she woke up to find no Sesshoumaru next to her on the futon. She guessed he had waken up early to see to his business as the Lord of the West. She crawled out of the comfy fabric, half asleep and contemplating whether or not she should go back to sleep (she had been _busy_ yesterday) when she saw a certain fluffy appendage of her mate on the floor. The Mokomoko lay next to the futon in all its white fluffy glory.

'Did he forget it here?' She asked herself before picking it up. She did not want to leave it there, lest she tripped over it again like last time. Now, Kagome did not have a fetish for fluffy things, by all means, but she could not resist the urge to pat the furry tail, and she did. When it twitched slightly under her touch, she patted it again, this time making sure to stroke the entire length. It felt great sliding her hand through the snow white fur.

The Mokomoko wiggled and twitched with every stroke, and she found herself playing around with it all morning. She was sure Sesshoumaru would not appreciate her treating his tail like a pet, but it was simply too cute to resist! After lots of stroking, petting, squeezing and hugging, Sesshoumaru raced into the room, slammed the sliding door shut, and proceeded to trap Kagome, showering her with passionate kisses.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

"All morning, I had to sit with the lords in a conference while feeling your hands all over my tail," he whispered hoarsely as he planted marks all over her neck and collarbone.

"Sorry... ahhh... I was... hmm... bored," she moaned out, feeling the need to justify her actions before she lost her sanity from his touch.

"You should be sorry. It was impossible to talk politics while feeling aroused. You should be punished," he let out a chuckle before showing her just how sorry she was.

She really enjoyed being punished by her dear mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Phew, it's finally over. You have no idea how embarrassed I feel while writing this. What do you think? Too mature? Not enough? Please review.<strong>


	4. Seduction

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Seduction<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo  
><strong>

Morning came too early for Sesshoumaru, as usual. He grumbled lowly before sitting up on his futon. He would love to stay in bed all day, snuggling with his mate while burying his nose into her soft raven tresses. Alas, he was a lord and therefore had responsibilities to his land. He chuckled inwardly when he realized that the first time he hated ever being born a noble was when he mated her, the human girl who loved him just for being himself. She brought him happiness the likes of which he never could imagine, she gave his life a new meaning, she made him think that his life before he met her was bleak and boring. Best of all, she was all his.

"Hmm... Sesshoumaru?" She squinted her eyes at the morning light as while slowly sat up.

"Go back to sleep, mate. After all, you did not get much sleep last night," he said as his eyes drifted over her form. Her white kimono was crumbled from sleep, the collar was wide open, revealing her lovely cleavage full of little red marks he'd placed upon her last night. She gave a long stretch that further open up the chest portion while the bottom parted to reveal her slender thighs. He found himself unable to take his eyes off the sight. 'Is she doing this on purpose?' He contemplated this in his head as he remembered that every single morning since they mated, Kagome had managed to seduce him into staying with her just a little longer with her adorable yet seductive pose.

She groggily rested her head in the crook of his neck before mumbling, "I love you," her breath lingered on his skin for a moment, further speeding up the erratic rhythm of his heart. He decided that, yes, he was a responsible and honorable lord, but sometimes a lord needs a break as well, especially one with a mate like her.

He smiled into her hair before pulling apart her white kimono and showering her with his affection, like he always did every single morning in the years that they had been mates.

Kagome gave a small smirk while Sesshoumaru was busy nibbling at her neck. _Mission Accomplished_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: As usual, I'm calling for your reviews! <strong>


	5. Bubbles

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Bubbles<br>**

**Warning: Sexual contents  
><strong>

Sesshoumaru sighed as he soaked his body in the hot water. Kagome had insisted that they go to the future to celebrate her brother Souta's birthday. Of course, he respected her wishes, thinking that he would only have to sit through the dinner, congratulate the boy and give him a present. How wrong he was.

Souta had turned sixteen this year, a sophomore in high school. So, unlike the celebrations years before, which was strictly family, he'd invited a horde of his teenage friends, crammed them all into the tiny house and turned on ear-splitting party music. Kagome continuously apologize to Sesshoumaru throughout the night, but he was so annoyed that he disregarded her, until she promised to "make it up" for him. He forgave her immediately.

Of course, the trouble didn't just end there. The whole time, Kagome had to run around minding the party - refilling the trays of food, buying more sodas, cleaning up the mess some stupid kid made. Many of the boys even attempted to flirt with her, trying to get on her good side by helping her clean, making small conversations and, of course, complimented her. Unfortunately, Kagome had strictly told him never to kill anyone while they were in her time, so he settled on glaring at them instead. The nerves of the ones that dared to ignore his icy glares.

When the party was finally over, and Sesshoumaru immediately went to take a bath to rid himself of those teenager's smell, desperately hoping that next year's birthday celebration wouldn't be the same or that Kagome wouldn't force him to attend. As he grumbled to himself, quiet footsteps echoed on the other side of the bathroom's door.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm coming in," Kagome called out before sliding the door open, revealing herself in nothing but a small towel covering her body. She slowly walked toward the bathtub and knelt down to face him, her gaze fixed on his face while his gaze was wandering elsewhere on her body.

"May I wash you?" She asked despite already knowing the answer to that question. He never refuses her, especially on requests like this.

"Hn." He nodded, his eyes full of mirth. It was not often that Kagome acted this daring and Sesshoumaru was not going to miss this for anything in the world.

She grabbed the sponge, dipped it in water and lathered it with her favorite jasmine-scented soap. Gently, she scrubbed his broad back. She could hear him purr in satisfaction as her hands worked their magic. She moved on to his arms, then reached around to his well-toned chest. She set a rhythm as she moved her hands, one scrubbing with the sponge, the other caress his skin, drawing small circles on his chest with her fingertips. He let out a small groan when she pressed her naked body against his back during her ministration, her breast rubbing against his muscles, leaving a tingling feeling that had him unable to control himself.

She placed her mouth next to his ears, her lustrous lips ghosted over his ear lobe, and whispered seductively, "I'm making it up for you, as promised."

She chuckled when he gave a groan and turned around to give her a heated kiss, his hands stroking her skin. Sesshoumaru had always been keen on returning the favor.


	6. Jealousy

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Jealousy<br>**

**Warning: Fluff  
><strong>

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha abruptly pulled a servant nearby. It was impossible for him to find her in this huge castle filled to the brim with her soft scent. He didn't want to go everywhere to look for her, not when every youkai he met glanced at him with disapproval. They still held a grudge over what happened during the New Year celebration six months ago. Inuyasha was slightly drunk, okay, _very _drunk and challenged Sesshoumaru to a fight right in the middle of the banquet. Sesshoumaru, of course, refused when Kagome shook her head no (or he'd been _very_ sorry afterwards). The hanyou would not back off and instead released a Kaze no Kizu, destroying the whole room and several walls. After a very long strings of sits and a demonic hangover, he'd learned his lesson. Kagome forgave him, all was well, except for the overworked servants who had to repair the no longer usable banquet hall.

"Lady Kagome is currently in the garden," said the servant.

He immediately ran to where she was, completely ignoring the servant's weak protest, "But I don't think you should disturb them..."

...

He rounded the corner and walked through the long corridor. The garden was ahead, he could see the beautiful cherry blossoms in the distance. Upon his entrance, however, he stopped short in his path when he saw the sight before him.

Kagome was leaning against a large tree serenely while humming a happy tune. Sesshoumaru was without his armors and swords, resting his head on her lap. She absently stroked his silky hair while he gave a content purr. The happy couple did not noticed him as Kagome slowly bend down her head to give a chaste kiss to her mate, giggling at the growl Sesshoumaru gave when she withdrew too quickly.

Inuyasha's heart was beating a mile a minute and a painful feeling settled at the pit of his stomach. He knew Kagome was more happy than she ever was, being with his brother, but at the same time, he was more miserable without her. He was foolish in the past, he admitted, but the pain that came with losing her was a punishment he'd never expected. Many a time, he reasoned that Kagome was just taking revenge on him by being with Sesshoumaru. Many a time he thought she would come back to him like she always did. Many a time, he wished she would forgive him for not treasuring her over Kikyo. Unfortunately, she got over him as soon as Sesshoumaru gave her his love, leaving Inuyasha to regret his indecisiveness forever.

He'd asked her why she had betrayed him like that, but the answer she gave was not something he'd expected, "_Because Sesshoumaru will never betray me_"

That was shortly before she'd mated. Over time, Inuyasha had learned to live with his unrequited love for her and wished for her happiness. Yet, he could not help but feel a sharp pain stabbing his heart whenever he saw them together. She looked so happy being showered with love and affection that he wished _he_ was the one she looked at.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with a chill in his voice. The taiyoukai did not wish to be disturbed in his moment with Kagome. She looked up to find the hanyou standing not far away from them with a guilty look on his face.

"Inuyasha, are you here to visit?" She smiled warmly. How he wished that smile belonged solely to him.

"I... uh, was around, so I came to see you," he answered weakly, not entirely comfortable with the taiyoukai's piercing glare on him.

"Are you staying?"

"No... I have something to do. See you," he retreated, not daring to glance back, lest his heart ached again at the sight.

"See... you?" Kagome was confused. It wasn't like Inuyasha to just drop by and then leave moments later. She considered going after him, but Sesshoumaru was wrapping his arms around her waist possessively.

"Mate, I am still waiting for that kiss." He brought his lips inches away from her own, his golden eyes stared into her blue orbs. She giggled at her husband's playfulness before leaning down to capture his lips with the most loving kiss she could give. He purred contently, kissing her back with as much affection, mumbling in reassurance, "he'll be alright. He is strong."

"I hope so. I feel so guilty when I see him like that," she sighed as they parted. Wrapping her arms around his frame, she leaned into his chest while his hands absently stroked her back. "Sesshoumaru."

"Hn?"

"I love you, forever," she smiled sweetly.

"So do I, Kagome, forever."


	7. Beware the Shop of Horrors

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Beware the Shop of Horrors<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

Shopping was never Sesshoumaru's favorite past time, especially with Kagome beside him. The miko was always too eager to visit shops after shops and forced her mate to be her personal dress-up doll. Well, one could hardly blame her, her mate _was_ incredibly attractive, after all.

It was one fine afternoon when she had decided that most of her current clothes were getting too old, especially with the wear and tear from her rough journey in Feudal Japan several years ago. As such, she now happily strutted through the streets of modern Tokyo, her annoyed mate in tow. After visiting several boutiques, she had obtained enough clothes to last her several years, ranging from elegant one piece (all white to match her mate), long pants for winter, scarfs to keep warm as well as a flowery blue bikini. That last one was Sesshoumaru's favorite, he had to admit, though letting her wear it in public is another matter.

One thing Sesshoumaru could not understand was how this shopping trip, which was solely to buy _her_ clothes, ended up with more clothes for _him_. Kagome just waved it off, saying he needed more modern clothes anyway so they could go on more dates. He accepted that explanation, for the time being.

Currently, they were strolling along the street full of passerby in a popular shopping district. Kagome was browsing around for more clothing shops while Sesshoumaru was bored out of his mind, though still looked cool while carrying an unreal amount of bags. Suddenly, Kagome stopped in front of a small but cute shop. It was decorated with pink plushies and huge red hearts on the exterior. Several stylish dresses were displayed on the window. Written in cute, bubbly letters of rainbow colors was the name of the shop, "_Heavenly Pleasure_" and the smaller sign next to it, "_Couples only_"

Kagome squealed at the adorable design while Sesshoumaru's eyebrows scrunched up in distaste. Before he could protest, Kagome had already dragged him inside to "look around," as she put it.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" An employee wearing a maid uniform greeted them with a bright smile.

"We're just looking around."

"I see. Our shop carries a wide selections of goods for couples. May I recommend something for you?"

"That sounds great, thank you," Kagome answered, eying a beautiful pink dress on display.

The employee led them not to the clothing sections, unexpectedly, but through a small, heart-shaped door at the back. The pair tentatively stepped into the room and Kagome instantly regretted coming inside.

Upon the shelves were kinky apparatus of wide varieties, ranging from lubes to handcuffs to vibrators to sexy outfits. Kagome's cheeks were blushing a deep crimson at this point while Sesshoumaru looked on in confusion at the strange trinkets.

"Our goods are of the highest qualities, perfect to spice up your love life!" Said the shopkeeper with a little _too_ much enthusiasm, turning on a vibrator for effect.

Sesshoumaru eyed the phallic object in her hand curiously, then asked, "What is this?"

The girl seemed to be taken aback but returned to her usual cheerfulness within milliseconds.

"Is this your first time in a sex shop? This is a vibrator, it's used to... and this is a... it's purpose is..." She went on a long (and extremely detailed) explanation of every kind of equipments in the area with passion. Sesshoumaru was listening intently with a glint in his eyes. Meanwhile, Kagome was beyond embarrassed and could only stand at the door pretending not to see Sesshoumaru's barely visible smirk.

"S-Sesshoumaru, it's late, l-let's go home," she tried to coax him to leave but failed miserably as he browsed the items with interest. Kagome knew that it was too late to back out, so long as Sesshoumaru had that determined expression on his visage. She resigned to standing behind him, hoping that he wouldn't buy anything weird or worse yet, join the kinky clique.

...

One hour later, they exited the shop. Sesshoumaru was eager to go home and try everything he'd bought, while Kagome weakly followed him, her deep blush had not subsided the whole time. She tentatively eyed the pitch black (for the customers' privacy) bag in her mate's hand, heart racing in fear of what kinky things Sesshoumaru would use those for once they got back.

'Beware the shop of horrors,' she warned herself, just in case they happen to stroll through this area in the future.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me why they have that much money to spend. Maybe Sesshoumaru brought a bunch of gold coins from the Feudal Era?<strong>

**As the "to be continued" sentence suggested, there will be a part two to this in which Sesshoumaru attempts to use all the "good stuffs" he'd bought. Look forward to it~**

**And review, people. I need feedbacks to keep me motivated!  
><strong>

**Neo-Crystal, thanks for the suggestions. I actually was thinking of doing something like this too. Great minds think alike! ;D**


	8. Darkness

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Darkness<br>**

**Warning: Lime  
><strong>

Upon their arrival at the shrine, Sesshoumaru immediately requested, or rather, ordered Kagome to go back to his castle. Before she could even stay long enough for dinner, the taiyoukai had already dragged her towards the well and jumped down in record time, leaving most of their new clothes in her room, with the exception of a certain pitch black bag.

Throughout the youki cloud ride to the castle, Kagome was fidgeting whenever she thought about what they would do once they'd arrived. She could not help but wish that Sesshoumaru would slow down a bit. Glancing up at his face, she could see the excitement in those eyes and noticed that he blinked much more than usual, a sign that showed he was impatient to get on with whatever he got in store for his mate. She shuddered at the smirk he gave when he noticed her eyes on him. Boy was she going to be in deep trouble...

...

"Mama, Sesshoumaru-sama, you're back!" Rin and Shippou ran up to hug Kagome, happy that they'd returned much earlier than expected. Sesshoumaru merely placed a pat on their heads while Kagome began their usual welcome-back ritual - lots of hugging, cheeks rubbing and questions of "Did you behave while I was gone?" "What did you do?" etc...

"Rin's been a good girl! Mama, you said we could play together when you get back!" The little girl looked at Kagome expectantly, her innocent eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Okay, let's play together!" Kagome skipped into the castle, hand-in-hand with her two adopted children. Inwardly, she was extremely glad that Rin interrupted their plans. Even though she knew that sooner or later, _that_ would be done, no question about it, she still wanted some time to prepare for what was about to come.

Sesshoumaru watched the three retreating figure with narrowed eyes. Kagome thought that she'd managed to escape today, but she was wrong. Once Sesshoumaru planned something, it _will_ be done accordingly, without fail. In his mind, he began calculating how to best approach the miko with the children in the way.

...

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was darkness and nothing else. She guessed she must have fallen asleep while reading bedtime stories to Rin and Shippou. She turned to look around and attempted to sit up but-

"What the...?"

She could not move. The sleepiness had left her completely by now as she registered her current state. There seemed to be something covering her eyes, a cloth maybe?

She tried to move her limbs but could only manage to wiggle her body. Her hands were bound above her head by something that made a jingling sound. The same went for her feet. 'Don't tell me...' she panicked inwardly.

"You are awake," a familiar deep voice snapped her out of focus. She knew who this voice belonged to. After all, she had heard it for years and more often than not thought that it was simply the most perfect voice in existence. Her amorous mate...

"S-Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" She was afraid of what answer he would give.

"This," he touched her cheek, "is something you, as well as I, shall enjoy."

Kagome could feel his lips on her own. Those perfect lips that many times had left her begging for more were caressing her, first slow and chaste, then gaining intensity while his hand rubbed her cheeks lovingly. He licked her lips, demanding entrance, which she granted without hesitation. He began assaulting her mouth with expert movements, mingling his tongue with her own in a show of dominance. She moaned into the heated kiss, enjoying the feeling while wishing that this moment would never end. He parted after a while, leaving her breathless and huffing for life-sustaining air.

The darkness continued to envelope her, making her feel completely vulnerable without a clue of what he was about to do next, the shuffling of his kimono the only clue to tell if he'd moved at all.

His hands suddenly grabbed at her breasts and gave a light squeeze as he nibbled on her neck, leaving several kiss marks on her soft skin. His lips slowly traced a line from her neck, to her collarbone, to her upper chest, stopping when he reached her kimono. One hand left her breast to trail down on her obi, untying with practiced ease and ripped it from her waist. He opened up the kimono halfway and slipped a hand under to fondle one breast while his tongue paid special attention to the other. Several licks, a flick on the erected nipple, a light bite and several sucking motion later, Kagome had ceased to feel anything but his touch on her. She moaned out at his ministration, which caused him to give a satisfied growl.

He continued his caress with his hands, first fondling her breasts, then rubbed at her in a trail from her side all the way down to her outer thighs. With one hand, he circled around to the inner thigh and stroked her womanhood. She arched at the touch, mewling out his name repeatedly as he felt her wetness. One finger entered her core, probing the walls with in and out motions. One more finger joined the first, together fondled her heated core.

"Sesshoumaru..." She cried out his name.

"What is it, mate?" He whispered hoarsely before giving her another sinful kiss, delighting in her responsiveness to his touch.

"I... hmm... want... you... ahhh..." She breathed out in begging. She could no longer stand his slow torture of her body. He gave a sensuous chuckle before answering,

"As you wish, Kagome."

He withdrew his skillful fingers, leaving her core trembling with the loss. The rustling of clothes told her that he was taking of his kimono in a hurry. She laid on the futon, listening intently to every small sound he made while her skin craved for his delightful caress intensely.

He dropped his fundoshi on the floor before leaning down to kiss her, gently this time. The sweet kiss calmed her down somewhat as her breathing began to even out a little. Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought that soon she will not be able to remember what it was like to be calm in his presence, as soon as he started on the main course for tonight.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliff-hanger! I love torturing you guys MUHAHAHA.<strong>

**This is my first time writing a lime, and you won't believe how embarrassed I was while writing this. Gimme your opinions, or suffer a longer wait for the super duper ultra special awesome LEMON coming up next! ! ! ! You heard me, review, now!**


	9. Sight

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Sight<br>**

**Warning: Lemon**

Slowly, he released the cuffs from her legs and kissing her slightly reddened ankles.

"Are you ready, mate?"

"Yes..."

He trapped her small form under him as he ground his hip on her, letting her feel his manhood pressing in her thigh while ravishing her sweet mouth. He trailed his lips down, from her lips, pass her collarbone, across her bosom, over her flat stomach and stopped at her womanhood. She shuddered when he dipped his head to gave a long lick on her folds before using his mouth to feel her wet heat. His tongue swept at her clitoris, then dipped into her core as his mouth sucked up her juice. His ministration caused her to moan out his name over and over, unable to contain herself. Minutes later, after seemingly endless teasing on his part, a powerful flick of his tongue inside her caused her to scream loudly as she came. He happily lapped at her juice while Kagome collapsed from her high.

He came up then to give her a heated kiss, letting her taste herself in his exploration of her moist cavern. Her senses began to tickled again as he fondled her body all over, leaving her once more aroused and needy.

She could feel him slowly, yet intensely, traced a path along her skin with his skillful hands, his manhood rubbed against her heat suggestively. Kagome decided that she'd had enough of his teasing, and quickly reminded him of her wish,

"S-Sesshoumaru, please!"

"Hn?" He smirked at her evidently needy state.

"I... want you... in me... now..." She heaved out the words, trying, yet desperately failing, at forming coherent thoughts in her mind when Sesshoumaru's hands were all over her.

He poked the tip at her entrance, lingering just a bit to see what she would do. Although he would love to tease his mate more, his beast was raging inside, impatient to get on to the _real_ act of pleasure. Kagome groaned at his playfulness, one that she didn't even know about until they became mates, and attempted to get him to move by pushing back against his tip. It was at that moment that he found himself unable to hold back. His eyes, by this time, had changed into a red tint, no longer able to control his desire and lust.

With a strong thrust, he slammed into her core and groaned lowly when he was completely inside. She whimpered a little as she accommodated to his girth, moaning of the familiar feeling of his manhood in her.

He began moving, first with slow but sure strokes but gaining in intensity as they went on. His hands gripped her hips to keep balance while he desperately slammed into her with fervor. Suddenly, her breathy words came out to replace the passionate moans on her lips.

"...ple... I... ant... you..."

"What is it?" He whispered in a husky voice, urging her to clarify.

"Please... I want... to... see you..." She huffed out with as much strength as she could muster, her mind spinning from the passion.

"As you wish." His heart skipped a beat at her lovely request. He removed his hands from her hips to remove her blindfold, stroking her cheeks gently, all the while never ceased his movement inside her core.

Kagome squinted at the dim candlelight and stared at Sesshoumaru, her beloved mate, with eyes full of love. His molten gold eyes looked right into her beautiful pools of blue. At that moment, he was sure that, yes, the best part about their love making was having those sparkling eyes on him, to remind him of her absolute devotion to him.

He leaned in to give her a sweet kiss, completely innocent as opposed to his nonstop thrusting into her below. She repeatedly chanted his name while he sped up, both feeling their climax coming.

"Sesshoumaru... ahhhh... Sesshoumaru... AAAHHHH!" She reached her peak and shook as her juice spilled. Sesshoumaru groaned when he felt her walls clenched around his member, forcing him to follow with his own climax.

He spilled his seeds into her as he moaned out her name, then collapsed on top of her, carefully not to crush her body.

They laid there, one on top of the other, attempting to even out their rapid breathing. After a while, Sesshoumaru sat up and released the handcuffs above her head, licking the red marks apologetically. She kissed his cheek to show her forgiveness and snuggled into his broad chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her as they felt the tiredness overtook them. Kagome nodded off into sleep but was snapped out of it when she felt his hands shaking her lightly.

"Wake up, Kagome, the night is still young. I still have things I want to try." He reached for the black bag a distance away and pulled out a vibrator with a mischievous smirk.

Kagome sighed when she realized that she would not have any sleep the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end to the 3-chapter lemon! How was it? Did I stir you inner fangirlboy? Please review, it would really help!**

**Now, onto a new theme next chapter, look forward to it, although I haven't thought of it yet. Some ideas would be nice, please :D**


	10. Swimsuit

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Swimsuit<br>**

**Warning: None  
><strong>

Sesshoumaru sighed softly. The girls around him were chattering nonstop about absolutely nothing in particular. Scanning his eyes around the area, all he could see was the heart-shaped eyes of the girls on the beach, all too eager to hit on the gorgeous taiyoukai in human disguise. He loathed that Kagome forbade him to kill or even act violent in any way. He respected her wishes, despite not entirely happy about it; after all, he didn't want human police making trouble for his mate's family.

"What's your name?"

"You're so tall, are you a model?"

"Do you want to hang out with me?"

"Where are you from?"

The girls chatted on, not aware that Sesshoumaru paid no mind to them and all he heard was annoying buzzing around him. Glancing at his surrounding some more, he spotted the one he was looking for the whole time.

Kagome walked down the beach a distance away in a modest blue bikini with pink flower prints. Her hair was tied up to reveal her nape, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Smiling when she saw her mate's silver head above others, she jogged towards him while waving her hands. He resisted the urge to wave back, just to keep a cool air about him. The humans need not know how nice and affectionate he treated his mate in private.

Before she could reach him, however, some flies had already blocking her way. And by flies, he meant flirty human males, thinking they could get with his attractive mate. Those guys were acting casual and asking her out like she was single. The nerve of them!

He could hear everything they said in pretend deep husky voice:

"Hey beautiful, you here alone?"

"No, I-" Another cut her off,

"How about playing with us, we live in that beach house over there." He pointed to the large white mansion in the distance, trying to show off his wealth.

Sesshoumaru's expression had turned sour, already thinking about how best to kill these imbecile without anyone knowing. Kagome glanced at him and recognized that look. She immediately declined the guys,

"Sorry, I'm here with my ma- I mean lover." She indicated to Sesshoumaru, still surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"That guy? He doesn't look like he minds the attention," one spat bitterly, "how about ditching him and go with us instead? We'll treat you much better."

"No, that's-" A guy grabbed her arm. It was then that Sesshoumaru decided that he'd had enough.

He strode through the group of females, pushing them out of the way and snatched the guy's hand away. How dare such filthy human touch his mate, right before him no less? Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in challenge of the males.

They backed away a little when sensing the hair on their necks stood on end but still refused to leave. 'It seems the imbeciles have some pride,' he thought while glaring at the tanned males with disapproval.

"Do you have any business with my wife?" He asked authoritatively, his voice commanding like the lord he was.

'Did he just say wife?' Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise.

"Wife? She's already married? Let's go, guys, nothing to do here," one said in disappointment and retreated with the rest, most of them reluctant to leave such a beautiful girl.

"Shall we go, Kagome?" He led her to their spot on the beach, all the other girls looked on in envy. Brushing away the females' jealous glares pricking at her as it was quite a usual occurence, Kagome sat down next to him, snatching the bottle of sunscreen from their bag.

"May I?"

She gave him the bottle and sat with her back facing him, feeling his hand rubbing the cool substance on her skin.

"So, Sesshoumaru, I didn't know that I'm already married, especially since my "husband" said he didn't want to do a _human_ wedding," she spoke cheerfully. He could almost see the smirk on her lips, despite sitting behind her. She'll never let him live this down, he was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't notice, the bikini Kagome wore is the one she bought in chapter 7. Looks like she managed to convince him to let her wear it in public after all.<strong>

**Just as a warning, I can write lemons, but only mild ones, so don't place your hope that I would someday write a super lemon. Sorry.  
><strong>

**Since I have no idea what to write for the next chapter, I've decided to conduct a poll!**

**Which would you like?**

**- Humor**

**- Fluff**

**- Innuendo/Lime/Lemon**

**- Drama**

**- Side characters' appearance**

**There can be more than one in a chapter, but I just want to know what people prefer more ^_^  
><strong>


	11. Names

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Names<br>**

**Warning: Fluff and Innuendo  
><strong>

"Please, Sesshoumaru!"

"..."

"Sesshoumaru..."

"..."

"Why are you so heartless? You know how important it is to me."

"It can wait."

"No! My best friend will go into labor any day now and you won't even let me see her? Sango needs the support!"

"This is her third child."

"So? It's still important! What kind of friend would I be if I don't help her?"

"Forget it. The banquet organized by mother is more urgent. She would not be happy when she hears that you will not be coming."

"It's fine, I only need to see Sango at least once, we only have for to stay for a day. The banquet, on the other hand, lasts three freaking days!"

"Must I remind you that my mother has not approve of you as my mate? She will use any chance she gets to slander you in front of the lords."

"I don't care as long as I can see Sango!"

"No. You are to stay in this castle until the banquet is over."

She huffed at his stubbornness. She knew that he worried about her standing in the court, but at the same time, she wanted to see Sango badly. She had not seen her best friend and Miroku for at least half a year. It made her feel even more guilty when Sango decided to name Kagome the godmother of her children, even when she had missed the births of their first two daughter. Kagome knew that she had responsibilities as the Lady of the West and as such could not just drop everything to attend to her friends. However, to her, friends were more important than stupid duties and the annoying ladies and lords who kept gossiping about her humanness.

Glancing at her mate, she once again tried to coax him into agreeing,

"Sesshoumaru, please let me go."

"..." Silent. That was his way of saying 'no' and 'don't bother me'. But she wasn't about to give up, not when she was equally stubborn.

"Sesshoumaru."

"..."

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"..."

"Esteemed Taiyoukai of the West."

"..."

"Mate."

"..."

"Fluffy."

"..." He gave an annoyed huff at the childish nickname she often called him when they were alone, but still stayed silent.

"Sesshou, Sesshy, Icicle, Darling, Furball!" She threw all the nicknames she pinned on him over the years, hoping that at least one of them would elicit a respond.

"What did you just called me?" His eyes widened by a miniscule amount in surprise. At what, Kagome wasn't sure.

"Sesshou?"

"Not that."

"Furball?"

"NO." That was the one that offended him the most, but that wasn't what he was getting at.

"Icicle?" She only called him that whenever she was angry at his coldness.

"The other one."

"Darling?"

"Hn." He nodded, slightly delighted that she called him her 'darling'. It was quite unusual, as Kagome would always show her affection for him by giving him silly nicknames, like 'Fluffy', not sweet and normal ones.

Sensing his delight, she pushed at her chance to sway him.

"Darling~" She called out in a sweet voice, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"..." Knowing that she only put on that look whenever she tried to coax him into something (that he regretted, more often that not) he kept silent, wiping out any trace of feeling on his face.

"Honey~"

"..." Kagome could tell he was cracking as his eyes showed a longing, gone within milliseconds. She scooted closer to him, her arms hugging his arm while she looked pleadingly at him. Usually, he would jump her by now, but he didn't want to lose. Not again.

"Hubby~"

"..." She leaned her body into his arm, her chest pressing deliciously, allowing him to feel it through their clothes.

"Sugar~"

"..." She could see the flash of red in his golden eyes and knew that she was getting closer to her goal.

"Love~" She rested her face into the crook of his neck and gave a small lick. She smirked inwardly when she heard his breath hitched.

"You... can't... sway me," he said severely but failed to impress as she continued to assault his neck with kisses, licks and bites.

"I'll do _anything_ you want if you let me go," she whispered, her hot breath lingered on his neck. That was enough to make his resolve crumbled into pieces.

He gave a groan and tilted her chin up for an open-mouthed kiss. She knew that her 'persuasion' would get to him sooner or later. After all, he always lost to her demands, as long as she offered a _nice_ reward.

"Is that a yes?" She asked as she tilted her head to allow him access to her smooth neck.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>I just have to put "Fluffy" in there somewhere :D<strong>

**Here's your fluff/innuendo, hot from the over. Enjoy~**

**Please review or Fluffy shall not be happy!  
><strong>


	12. Birth

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Birth<br>**

**Warning: None**

"Ahhhhh!"

Screams and cries of pain could be heard echoed in the small village. Sesshoumaru cringed at the ear-splitting noise as he stood outside the source - a small hut in the middle of the village. His companion, a monk dressed in purple clothes, holding two small girls in each arm. He was trying to assure the children that their mother, although hurting, was not in any danger.

"AAAHHHH!"

Another cry, much louder this time, caused Sesshoumaru to cover his ears, lest his eardrums burst. He regretted coming here, inwardly blaming himself for once again falling for his mate's pleading. He had to admit, she was always extremely _convincing_. They'd arrived at the newly re-established demon slayer village at the same time Sango went into labor. Kagome was excited to help while Sesshoumaru cursed their horrible timing.

Several screams came before another cry erupted, this time of a baby. Kagome's squeal could be heard as she opened the door and beckoned Miroku and the rest (including him, unfortunately) inside.

"It's a boy!" She smiled brightly as she handed the small bundle to Miroku.

The monk looked at the small child, still crying (and extremely loud, too, he might add). Miroku smiled tenderly at his son and wife, who laid tiredly on the futon.

"He's beautiful! And he has your eyes, honey."

"Let me see him," Sango said in a whisper, tears welling up on her eyes. He handed her the baby, cooing softly in an attempt to soothe the crying child.

"What shall his name be?"

"Musashi, after my father," Sango said as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"Musashi... It's a fitting name."

"Yes. He'll grow up strong and compassionate, like his grandfather."

The family huddled up around the new addition, their eyes shining with happiness and excitement.

"Awww, that's so cute! Aren't you glad we made it on time?" Kagome leaned on her mate's shoulder lovingly.

"Hn."

"Makes me want to have a child someday too."

"Yes, someday." He held her close. It was true that he wanted a child to inherit his title, but somewhere deep inside he knew that would have to wait. The pain of labor was not something he wanted Kagome to go through. He hated to see his beloved mate in pain in any way. Maybe someday...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a whole week! Blame my teachers for giving endless tests . But I got good news! I got into an Ivy, hurray!<br>**

**This is one of the serious chapters in this lighthearted story. I wasn't sure if I want to write about this, but it's a good way to connect to the chapter before :D Before anyone berate me, I confess that I did rip the birth scene from a million other sources, namely Harvest Moon and sappy dramas. They're the only experience I have.  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. I still haven't thought of what to write for the next chapter yet, so if you want some fantasy of yours fulfilled, write about it in a review and I will write if I think it's interesting!  
><strong>


	13. Sexy

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Sexy<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo  
><strong>

"I'm back!" Kagome announced as she opened the front door. She hurriedly kicked off her shoes and raced through the living room, straight towards her bedroom when she was stopped by none other than a bored-looking Sesshoumaru.

"Where did you go?" He inquired, not entirely happy about being left at home and stared at nothing but the TV screen all afternoon.

"Just the convenience store," she answered as she attempted to bypass him, her gaze placed on anywhere but his face.

He knew she didn't just go to the convenience store. First of all, it wouldn't take hours. Second of all, she wouldn't smell of lie and nervousness. And third, the bright pink bag she carried was not something he'd seen at convenience stores anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru, w-why don't you go and help grandpa? I'm sure he needs someone to carry all the stuffs from the storage," she half-forcefully pushed him out of the way and ran upstairs to the bedroom. Before Sesshoumaru could follow, however, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

He narrowed his eyes at the offending door as if his glare alone could force it open. What had she to hide? He'll find out soon enough. If not the door, then the window.

...

Kagome tried to catch her breath as she leaned against the door, her hand clutched the pink bag tightly. She desperately hoped that Sesshoumaru would not pursue her any further.

Glancing at the bag, or rather, its content, she sighed at her reckless decision to buy them.

'Why oh why did I read that stupid magazine?' she inwardly chided herself.

_The_ magazine in question was sitting innocently on her bed, completely unaware of what life-changing decisions it caused. Kagome was curious when she saw it in the bookstore. After all, what woman in love wouldn't be curious when she saw the headline, "Ten ways to imprison your husband's love"?

She bought the magazine and read the article in question. The very first entry was "Sexy underwear to make his heart, and his manhood, throb." It even had suggestions and pictures of which undergarments were considered "sexy."

On impulse, Kagome went and bought several of them without thinking. However, she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. By what she'd seen of the first pair, she would think a birthday suit was no difference.

Sheepishly, she tried on the almost see-though, lacy, matching pair of undergarments, just to see what it looked like on her. She could not resist the blush that came on when she thought of what Sesshoumaru would do when he saw her in this barely there G-string and this tiny bra.

'Stupid Kagome, why did you buy this?'

She mentally slapped herself, swearing that she will never listen to anything in that magazine again.

*Clack*

A small sound came from the window with the curtain still closed. Kagome's breath hitched when the window opened and a hand drew apart the curtain to reveal none other than her mate, still enraged from her earlier brush-off.

When he saw her, however, his eyes widened. Kagome panicked at this point and flailed her arms wildly in an attempt to find anything to cover her body.

Quickly, he slammed the window shut, locked it, drew the curtain back and cornered her, all in a blink of an eye.

"Is this what you went out for?" He asked in an amorous voice, his eyes hungrily trailed over her form while Kagome desperately tried to cover her exposed skin.

"N-No, this is not what you think! I-I didn't-" She was cut off with a forceful, yet affectionate kiss. Sesshoumaru's hands roamed all over her body, touching the lacy fabric teasingly.

"I like it," he whispered before giving her another dizzying kiss. Kagome decided that, yes, she just _might_ listen to the article after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring break started for me, yay! Anyway, expect more frequent updates as a result ;)<strong>

**Please review! I might do a sequel for this chapter if the responses are favorable. Your opinion counts!  
><strong>


	14. Massage

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Massage<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

*knock knock knock*

"Come in, Kagome," a deep voice called from behind the door. As usual, he could tell it was her before he could even see her. Sometimes it was very convenient, but many times she wished he didn't have that dog nose of his. It made surprising him extremely difficult if he could tell where she'd gone, who she was with, what kind of shampoo she used or even what object she'd touched.

She opened the sliding door to his study with a smile. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru did not see it as his attention was spent on stacks after stacks of scrolls on his desk.

"Sesshoumaru, you should rest. It's been days since you last leave this room, I don't want you to tire yourself like that," she touched his shoulder with concern. She knew he could probably stay for a whole month without sleep or food, but that never stopped her worries over his well-being.

"Go to sleep, Kagome" was his answer. She was sure he wouldn't even notice it if she took off her clothes right there. Of course, she wouldn't really do that. Stripping inside their room was one thing, but stripping in his study where his vassals often came and went was an entirely different matter. As such, seducing him out of his work was out of the question. Or was it?

"I won't sleep until you do. It's lonely without you next to me," she leaned into him, making sure her hair came as close to his nose as possible. She found out, after trials and errors, that nothing stirred him as much as smelling her hair.

He turned his attention to her, at long last, and what a mistake it was. Once he got a whiff of her intoxicating scent, his beast began raging for him to pleasure his mate. He fought the urge as he tore his eyes from her lithe body and forced himself to stare at the boring scrolls once again.

She huffed slightly when she saw that didn't work. But never fear, she'd had another trick up her sleeve.

"Darling, let's go back to our room, I'll make you forget all about work~" she purred into his ear and added a lick for emphasis.

That done it. Sesshoumaru, in record time, set down his writing brush, scrolled up the documents, picked Kagome up and raced back to their bedroom. The latter giggled, she'd found yet another thing to "convince" him.

...

"Mate, when you said to make me 'forget all about work', this is what you mean?" He asked in disappointment. This wasn't what he had in mind at all. He was hoping for her to take charge in bed and pleasure him, something she rarely did due to his dominant nature.

"Yeah, I read from a magazine that a massage is great for relaxation," she excitedly said. The magazine in question was none other than the one she'd accidentally bought before. The second heading under "Ten ways to imprison your husband's love" was "Massaging his tiredness away." The article was nice enough to teach how best to approach this. She'd learned every trick there was to massaging. She didn't understand why the article insisted that it could only be done to husbands and lovers though. After all, why would massaging one person be different from another?

Sighing, Sesshoumaru took off his haori and slid off the top part of his kimono, revealing his broad back. At Kagome's beckoning, he laid on his stomach on the futon, still thing that he rather had something _exciting_ than this.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she rolled up her kimono sleeves.

"Hn," came his resigned reply.

"Here we go!" She straddled his back.

'Was this how humans massage each other? By sitting on someone's back?' He asked himself. He turned his head and was about to ask her when he instantly regretted his action. From his viewpoint, he could only see Kagome from the waist down. Each of her legs was on either side, her kimono had parted to reveal _everything_, including her creaming thighs and a fresh view of her red lace panties, one of his favorite pairs. A certain part of him reacted to the view but from his position it became quite painful.

He groaned inwardly, hoping desperately that Kagome would finish with her massage so he could move on to _other__ things_.

Kagome, completely unaware of the agony her mate was currently enduring, started to massage his shoulders. Slowly, she knead the muscles and applied pressure along his upper back. Slowly, she worked her way lower, making sure to touch every area with care. Lower. Lower. Lower. Until she reached his butt.

Thinking back on the article, she followed what it said word for word. She scooted to straddle his legs and worked with his (still clothed) bottom, much like the way she worked his back, except this time she invested in some different moves (the article said to place more emphasis on this area, for some reason). Each of her touch sent blood straight down to his groin. At one point, he groaned out loud from the stimulation.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" She asked worriedly. This was the the first time she attempted to massage anyone, she wasn't sure if she'd unintentionally hurt him or not.

He decided that he'd had enough of this sweet torture from his unsuspecting mate. In one fluid movement, he lifted her up, flipped himself over and set her down. Kagome blushed when she felt the proof of his desire poking at her bottom. Sesshoumaru wasted no time and pulled her down for a deep kiss, releasing all his pent-up frustration.

'So that's why the massage can only be administered on husbands,' Kagome finally dawned, making a note to try this with Sesshoumaru more often before dedicating all her attention on her aroused mate.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to keep going with the magazine idea. I would appreciate if readers would suggest new "ways to imprison your husband's love"<strong>

**Yes, the red lace panties was the one mentioned in Chapter 1. I love to subtly connect chapters together. Btw, Sesshoumaru's other favorite pairs of panties are the one Kagome bought in chapter 13.**

**Please review. Pretty please?  
><strong>


	15. Candy

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Candy<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

It was Valentine's Day in modern Japan and everywhere he went, love was in the air. Sesshoumaru still remembered when Kagome first explained to him about the significance of February 14. It was before they'd mated, even before they professed their love for one another. She just came back to Feudal Japan one day and began handing out an assortments of chocolates and candies to all the members of their group, including him as he had joined up with them to hunt Naraku. Upon Sango's question about the sudden festivity in her best friend, Kagome had went into a long explanation of someone named St. Valentine and what people in her time do during this particular day. Sesshoumaru remembered thinking that humans were stupid to get so worked up about something as silly and nonexistent as love, not knowing that soon he would be reduced to a lovestruck fool by none other than the girl he formerly thought of as 'the half-breed's miko.' What an irony, but he did not mind it at all.

Presently, he was sitting in the living room of his mate's family house, watching TV. Despite himself being in love, he wasn't one with patience for romantic dramas, which, as it appeared, were the only thing showing today. Deciding that he'd had enough of flipping the channels trying to find something that didn't have sappy intimate scenes, he turned off the TV, his expression did not hide his boredom.

"You're here, Brother-in-law," Soutan commented as he walked into the living room, holding a large pink box in his hands, "where's Kagome?"

"She went shopping," was his short reply. Souta nodded, knowing that Sesshoumaru would not say anything more to that. As much as he respected and admired Sesshoumaru, he wished he was more of a social person. After all, one of Souta's (hidden) dream was to be have an older brother.

"Oh, some girl gave me this, do you want some?" He set down the pink box on the table and opened the lid to reveal an unreal amount of candied hearts.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked one up, eying the message "CHILL OUT" on the tiny white heart.

"They're Sweethearts, candy hearts that have messages on them. They taste great too," Souta picked up a handful of hearts and shoved them in his mouth, tasting the mix of flavors. Sesshoumaru tentatively did the same and thought that they indeed tasted quite good.

"Go ahead and take some, I have a whole box of them."

"Thank you." He scooped his share with a small bowl, an idea forming in his head. Looks like he would have something to give to his mate this Valentine after all.

...

"I'm back!" Kagome shouted from the door, quickly bringing in the groceries into the kitchen, "where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's in your room, dear," her mother gratefully took the bags containing ingredients for dinner with a smile.

"Oh okay, I'll go see him," Kagome excitedly said, already halfway out of the kitchen. She all but ran up the stairs, feeling giddy about surprising him with her gift.

"Sesshoumaru!" She exclaimed upon opening her bedroom door. Sitting on her bed gracefully was her beloved mate, his expression contained a hint of excitement at her presence. She quickly sat next to him after locking the door, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Kagome, have some."

Reaching out one of her hands, she observed as he dropped several candy hearts on her palm.

"Ooh, candy hearts!" Without missing a beat, she shoved them in her mouth, not even bother to look at them twice.

"..." Sesshoumaru was baffled at her actions, and disappointed as well. He'd spent over half an hour going through the bowl of candy and picking out the ones he would present to her, as a way to show her his love. Kagome was always a sucker for sweet gestures, and he was certain she would be delighted to receive his romantic messages of "KISS ME", "HUG ME", "I LOVE YOU", "HEART OF GOLD", "STIR MY HEART", "SWEET LOVE" and "MELT MY HEART."

He certainly did not expect her to eat them without a single glance, much like the way Souta ate his. He mentally cursed himself for overlooking the siblings' shared love of Sweethearts.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked upon seeing, or rather sensing, his well-hidden disappointment. Years of being with him had given her the ability to read him as well as he could read her.

"Nothing." He brushed it off. The failed plan was best left unknown, for the sake of his pride.

"Okay...?" She raised one eyebrow in puzzlement, a habit she picked up from him (much to Sesshoumaru's satisfaction). Her expression became excited once again as she asked him, "Guess what I got!"

He gave a sniff. He was too busy thinking about his plan before to notice the sweet smell of cream coming from behind her.

"Cream?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer for sure.

"It's no use surprising you, isn't it?" She huffed a little, slightly unhappy that he didn't even try to pretend curiosity. That, however, was soon replaced with a mischievous smirk. She gave him the box wrapped in shiny silver paper and a golden bow. It took forever to find the right colors that matched his hair and eyes, but she was immensely happy when she found them after hours of searching in gift shops.

He opened the box, careful not to damage the wrappings. Inside was a normal, run-of-the-mill can of whipped cream.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She couldn't hide her amusement as she all but screamed out,

"Guess what _that_ is for!" At least he couldn't rely on his nose to answer the question _this _time.

"To... eat?"

"Duh! It's whipped cream!" She gave a laugh at his obvious answer, satisfied that he had no idea what _the surprise_ was about.

He narrowed his eyes at her mocking reply, his patience running low when she did nothing to explain.

"Explain, mate," came his commanding voice.

She rolled his eyes at his childish attempt to order her and, taking the can of whipped cream from his hand, she opened the cap, shaking it well.

"This is your Valentine gift," still shaking the can, "You eat it like this..."

She stopped shaking and, opening her blouse to reveal her lacy bra, she squirted a generous amount on her collarbone.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her action, his mind fully aware of the cream's purpose. He gave a handsome smirk before dipping his head to enjoy his treat.

Best. Valentine. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to do this chapter after reading a fanfic about candy hearts. Thank you IcyBlueStar for the idea! In that fic, the girl got a KISS ME heart from her lover, I just thought that was so sweet. But then, I thought, what if the girl eats the heart without looking at the message (much like how I usually eat it) and BAM, this oneshot came about, after several minutes researching all the Sweethearts sayings. Poor, poor Sesshoumaru for his failed romantic plan ;P<br>**

**To those who thought I was going to continue with the magazine idea from the previous chapter, I'm just letting you know that don't worry, there will be the continuation, and of course, ideas for that would be much appreciated.**

**In essence, what I'm saying is: REVIEW!  
><strong>


	16. Memories

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Memories<br>**

**Warning: Super fluff, innuendo and strong language (at least what I think is strong)  
><strong>

Kagome and Seshoumaru cuddled close to each other, a sheen of sweat between them as evidence of their earlier activities. With much difficulty, Kagome had convinced her excited mate to stop before she won't be able to walk the next morning. Sesshoumaru was reluctant - five times in one night weren't enough - but he respected his mate's wish.

Sighing softly, Kagome snuggled into his chest, her content mind allowed her to drift off to sleep. The last image in her mind was of Sesshoumaru's naked body so close to her own bare one. She could not help but be thankful for this bliss that she experienced every single moment with him by her side.

She fell asleep in her lover's arms, a satisfied smile tucked on her, and his as well, lips. Everything was perfect, just the way she liked it.

Slowly, her dreams began to overtook her in her sleep. A dream that reminded her of how this started in the first place.

...

_Sesshoumaru had just joined the group, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, in order to kill Naraku. As much as the others in the group, namely Miroku, Shippou and Kagome, had tried to open up to the taiyoukai, he was extremely withdrawn, only talk when necessary. Sango, with her family line's long history of anti-youkai sentiments, tried to stay out of his way as much as possible. Inuyasha wasn't helping the situation, constantly picking fights with his half-brother whenever the chance arose. It seemed the only one feeling happy about this was Kagome, simply because she got the chance to spend more time with Rin, the little girl she'd became fond of._

_It was one normal day, with Inuyasha's constant grumble and Jaken's bickering about "disrespect," the group had settled down for the night in a forest. The silence in which they ate cup ramen was soon broken by Inuyasha, who cursed loudly in profanity, forcing Kagome to cover Rin's ears to "protect her innocence."_

_"What is it this time, Inuyasha?" The miko glared._

_"You gave the bastard my ramen!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, fuming at this realization._

_"It's my ramen, you idiot, I can give it to anyone I want."_

_"Why him? It's not like he needs to eat. You're wasting _my_ ramen on a bastard like him!"_

_"SIT!" She'd had enough. It was always this conversation. Inuyasha's jealousy and hatred for Sesshoumaru made him act in ways that grated on Kagome's nerve. 'As if he wasn't already annoying enough,' she grudgingly thought._

_Sesshoumaru, still silent as ever, stepped out of camp, his cup of ramen untouched on the ground. He sidestepped the Inuyasha hole and walked into the groves of tree, but not before kicking Jaken when the latter groveled at his feet asking to follow._

_"..." Silence stretched on awkwardly, with Inuyasha bursting his curses at Kagome after he recovered once in a while before getting another string of sits from the annoyed female._

_Kagome sighed before leaving after Sesshoumaru when she saw that Inuyasha won't wake up in a _long_ time. As the (self-proclaimed) peace-maker of the group, she felt it was her duty to smooth out the differences between the inu brothers. Looks like a long talk would be exactly what Sesshoumaru needed._

_After traveling across feudal Japan for so long, Kagome had developed the ability to sense youki, though it was something she rarely used - Inuyasha's nose would be a much better indicator of any threats, if not, then Miroku's more fine-tuned sensory. This time, her ability did quite nicely to pinpoint Sesshoumaru's location quite a distance away from camp. She was silently proud of her accomplishment as she advanced towards her target._

_"!" Coming through the bushes, she saw something that she would not forget for the rest of her life. There, in the hotspring (which she had planned to use when the group made camp) was Sesshoumaru, stripped of his clothes and armors._

_She blushed hotly, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the perfectly sculpted chest. 'Thank god his bottom half is in the water'_

_"Miko, what business do you have with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked with not an ounce of feeling in that sexy deep voice of his._

_She gulped, realizing what a dangerous situation she was in. Sesshoumaru would mangle her for this._

_"I-I just w-want to talk to you a-about..." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering. She bet Sesshoumaru was thinking she was making an excuse for spying on him. 'Way to go, Kagome._

_"..." He waited for her to finish her sentence in silence._

_"A-About Inuyasha's behavior," she managed to squeak out._

_"What is there to talk about? The half-breed demonstrated his filthy upbringing well."_

_'Wow, that's the most he had ever speak to me,' she thought, but then snapped herself from that thought. 'This was not the time to get sidetracked, Kagome, he just insulted Inuyasha!'_

_"What do you mean filthy upbringing? Don't you think he has a reason for acting like this? If you weren't being such a jerk and help him, maybe he wouldn't have turn out like this!" She protested, but inwardly she slapped herself for talking back like this to Sesshoumaru of all people._

_He narrowed his eyes in anger, at her insult or something else, she wasn't sure._

_"You have no right to dictate what this Sesshoumaru should and should not do, human."_

_"For the last time, my name is Kagome, you icicle!" That's it, she was screwed for sure. But still, her combative nature did not allow her to become meek and beg for forgiveness. She folded her arms and stood haughtily, if only to cover her nervousness._

_He let out a low growl. 'Shit! He's super angry now."_

_She was expecting him to start ripping her apart, but was surprised when he started to speak._

_"And why should this Sesshoumaru needs to know your name? You would best be settled as Inuyasha's bitch."_

_"Inuyasha's bitch? We are just friends, you doofus!" She was fuming now. Scary taiyoukai or not, she was going to teach him a lesson._

_"You... are not his?" Sesshoumaru's slightly confused voice lessen her anger a little. _Just_ a little._

_"He..." she started, why she bothered to explain, she wasn't sure, "he is in love with someone else." That last part came out like a morose sigh. 'Great, Kagome, first you were going to stomp him flat, then you started pouring your troubles out to him.'_

_"I see." Sesshoumaru answered, his demeanor calmer and there was a, dare she say hopeful, spark in his golden eyes._

_"You... see?" She was confused by this unexpected reaction, her anger completely forgotten._

_He stood up from his spot, the water cascaded down his figure and created large ripples in the calming water. Kagome gave a surprise squeak at the sudden motion. She covered her eyes belatedly, the image burning in her mind._

_Within seconds, Sesshoumaru was fully dressed and gracefully strode into the forest, leaving a blushing Kagome behind._

_In her daze, she remembered thinking about what she saw... 'Silver, huh?' And she wasn't talking about the hair on his head._

_Sesshoumaru, by this time, was halfway to camp. He allowed a small, confident smile to pass by his perfect lips, 'Looks like I still have a chance after all. She_ will_ be mine, no matter what.'_

...

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to a breathtaking sight of her mate's calm gaze.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Good morning, Kagome," came his baritone voice.

She gave a giggle and burrowed into his chest, smelling the scent that was unique to him, the scent she came to love more than anything in the world.

At his inquisitive look, she explained,

"I have a beautiful dream last night, about you and me."

"What is it?"

"Just the past. Remember that time at the hotspring?"

"Which one?"

He was right, there _were_ more than one memory between them that occurred at hotsprings, most of them involved cuddling in the water, Sesshoumaru's perversion and a very flustered Kagome.

"Nevermind," she waved her hand dismissively. He caught it between his own.

"Tell me," he whispered in her ears seductively. He knew Kagome couldn't resist when he did that.

"Nuh-uh," she refused, just to tease him.

"Mate, don't make me force you."

"I wouldn-"

She let out a yelp when he bit her neck teasingly, a little harder than normal. Before she knew it, he had her pinned under him as he nipped on her breast.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" Five years of mating and yet she was still vulnerable to his perverted assaults, "It's the one when I accidentally walk in on you at the hotspring!"

He was about to speak again when she clarified, "The first time."

He scratched away thoughts of the second, or third, or fourth time she unknowingly walked in on him taking a dip. Kagome's luck was just that good, even before they'd mated.

A smirk graced his lips when the memory floated into his mind. Seeing his expression, Kagome sighed; 'here he goes again.'

"Did you like what you see back then, mate?" He purred, his lips millimeters from her own. It wasn't the first time he asked this question upon mention of the event.

She allowed herself to rake her eyes over his naked body before replying, "Yep, but not as much as you like looking at _my_ body."

"That much is true," said he while trailing his lips over her smooth skin.

"Again? But I'm still tired," she whined.

"Not anymore when I am done with you."

"Gosh, you are such a pervert. I don't know why I thought you were a gentleman when you court me."

"Sometimes such strategy is necessary to win over you. Would you mate with someone you thought was a pervert?"

"...I hate how you're always right," she pouted cutely.

At his raised eyebrow and amused expression, she admitted,

"Alright, alright. I love how you're always right." Damn his perfect memory, he still remembered that she said the same thing years ago.

"And what else?" He teased.

"And I love how you're a pervert." Her pout had not left her visage as she grudgingly admitted the same thing she said in the past.

"I love you too," he gently replied before his smirk came back again, "now let me finish, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>It's the longest oneshot so far, yay!<strong>

**FYI, that little tibbit about Sesshoumaru's silver hair was what started this whole chapter in the first place. Have you ever wonder what anime characters with strange hair color would looks like, you know, down _there_. Am I strange for thinking about weird details like that?**

**Now, as usual, I'm going to tell you to review (although not many actually do). I just want to say that ff writers work very hard to write their fics and share it for the world to see. I know I did because I could just settle for fantasizing about this instead of writing it out in complete sentences. Wouldn't it be nice to show the hard-working authors your support by review? It doesn't have to be something useful, just a simple "I like your story" can make us happy and motivate us to write. So please, review!  
><strong>


	17. Food

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Food<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

"Perfect!" Kagome chirped cheerfully. The breakfast she'd spent hours making looked perfect on the tray. She was glad she listened to that article in the magazine, "Breakfast in bed".

She half-skipped down the hall toward their bedroom where Sesshoumaru was currently sleeping. It was tough sneaking to the kitchen before sunset without him noticing (it involved some elephant-strength sleeping pill) but it was well worth it. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sliding open the door, she saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. She tiptoed to their futon, placed the tray down and went to wake him up. After some shaking (and slapping and pinching) he groggily opened his eyes, squinting a little to adjust to the morning light.

"Honey, I made you some breakfast."

He looked at her as if to ask, "Why the sudden change?" Usually it was always him who woke up first and would later rouse her (but not before having his fill looking at her adorable sleeping face).

"I just want to try something new. Plus you need a break once in a while. Can't I spoil my mate for once?" She answered nonchalantly. Of course, he didn't need to know that the food contained a little aphrodisiac. The magazine instructed that it would keep their love life steamy (as if it wasn't already). Knowing Sesshoumaru's insatiable libido, she only put in a few drops as opposed to a whole dose. She would like to continue walking after today, thank you very much.

He began eating, starting with the cucumber and carrot salad. It tasted quite good, except there was a slightly strange taste he couldn't pinpoint. He shrugged it off as just another future spice and continued to his eel rice.

"How is it?" She asked hopefully. It had been a while since she attempted to cook anything and she wasn't sure it could rival the chefs in the palace.

"It is acceptable."

"That's it?" She was hoping for a better compliment than that. Seeing her disappointed look, he immediately correct himself.

"I like it."

"Really?" She beamed, her blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Hn."

He finished the food in due time. What he could not understand was why it suddenly became hotter in the room. Was summer coming soon? Or was it because of the peppers? He could feel his face heating up for no apparent reason and his heart racing.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

'Why is he blushing?' she asked herself before it hit her, 'Oh right! The drug.'

Smirking a little, she scooted closer. Blinking her eyes innocently, she reached out to touch his cheeks.

"What's wrong, you're burning up. Do you have a fever?"

"I am never sick," he replied indignantly.

"Oh? Are you hot? The weather _has_ been humid lately. Here, take off your kimono. Maybe you'll feel better."

Her touch sent a jolt through his body. He was loosing control. Fast.

Noticing the growing tent on his lower body, she cupped it with her hand, making him flinch in surprise and pleasure.

That was it. He had had enough. He wanted her. Now.

Before she could even blink, he had already pinned her down on the futon and ripped off her kimono in haste.

...

After he had his way with her, several hours later, she was ready to fall asleep when his voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Mate, mind explaining to me what was in your food?"

"Wait... you knew?"

"Who do you think I am? Nothing escapes this Sesshoumaru."

She scoffed at his use of third person. He had stopped speaking like that with her long ago, as they were now equals through their mating bond, except when he wanted to show his arrogance and pride.

"Is it from this bottle?" He held the small container in his hand, on the label was 'Strong Aphrodisiac. Affective Immediately!'

"Where did you get that? Give it back!" She jumped up in an attempt to reach the object, but his super speed caused her to stumbled to the side.

"I think not. This 'aphrodisiac' will do nicely. This is what you want, is it not?" He smirked. God how she hated it when he smirked. It made him just so darn handsome and irresistible, more so than normal.

"I was only going to let you use it once!" She blushed furiously, half from embarrassment that her plan was discovered and half from the fact that they were once again intertwined in a compromising position, stark naked.

"So you can move on to the next seducing method in your so-called 'magazine'?"

"Y-Yes, I mean, no! How did you find out about that?"

"You think I would not notice that there is a foreign object in our room?" He took out the well-hidden magazine from underneath a stack of clothes, holding it up as if in mocking of her futile effort to hide said object.

'Damn him and his nose! Think, Kagome! There has to be a good explanation for this.'

"I-It's normal for women my age to read things like that. The magazine has g-good recipes. T-That's right. The breakfast I made came from this magazine."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement and, flipping through the printed pages, revealed the article that started this in the first place.

"Then would you mind explaining to me why your actions these past few weeks match what is in here?"

"That is... er... I mean... it's..." She silently cursed herself for failing to come up with an explanation. She could do nothing but hang her head in shame and embarrassment, wishing desperately that some hole would just appear and swallow her up right that moment. The Meidou Zangetsuha maybe?

"I personally recommend number 7. I am looking forward to it, Kagome." With that, he dropped the magazine on her lap, said page facing up for all to see, before he get dressed. Glancing at his request, she could not stop the blush crawling up her face as she imagined what she had to do.

'Just he wait. I'll make him regret ever humiliate me like this! If he wants roleplay, so be it!'

Payback is a bitch, and Kagome would make sure of that. For now, she just need to prepare for her next plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, the author is here! Sorry for the long wait, I was just stumped for ideas. A couple of you suggest food and aphrodisiac, so here it is! I wasn't sure whether or not to use it as I didn't want it to end like other chapters: Kagome seduced Sess, he feels horny, they have sex. So I added a twist. Sess finds out about the magazine *dun dun dun* and Kagome's plan for revenge that involves roleplay.<strong>

**Suggestions would be nice. Specifically, which roleplay should it be? Please give me your ideas. The more ideas I have, the more likely I will find one that I like and write about it, so please review!  
><strong>


	18. Everybody Loves a Sexy Stalker

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Everybody Loves a Sexy Stalker<br>**

**Warning: None  
><strong>

Watching Kagome's futile effort at surprising him with whatever new seduction plan she came up with, Sesshoumaru could not help but allowed a small, satisfied smile to surface. She had always amazed him, be it her compassion, her undying loyalty, her strong nature or her unexpected ability to be so sexy yet so innocent at the same time. He was entranced by her since the moment he laid eyes on her in his father's tomb. That fierce glare of hers sparked something inside him that he, at some point, labeled as hatred for her humanness. After a few more encounters, however, he realized that he was falling for her. Hard. The way she smiled at him as though he mattered. The way she watched over him despite knowing he was not one that needed protection. The way she treated him not as the esteemed youkai lord he was but rather her friend. He could not help but wish he was something more.

Struggling was pointless. The miko's presence had somehow slipped through the impenetrable defense of his heart. Days, weeks, months went by and what he wouldn't give to have her look at him with feelings more than that of an ally.

But how? The girl was too innocent, if not completely oblivious to his growing love. She regarded his subtle attempt at holding a conversation with her as nothing more than a friendly gesture. She thought his close protection during battles something received by his allies, herself nothing special. How he hated her oblivion sometimes, especially when she brushed off his courting attempts as mere signs of friendship.

What could he do to make her aware of his intention? Humans presented each other with flowers, but he wasn't about to lower himself to such method. Prized gifts were out of the question, Kagome was never one to value materialistic things. Tell her his undying love? He tried that too but instead finding himself unable to say those three simple words. Instead what managed to come out was 'I don't hate you.' How lame was that? Fortunately, Kagome only smiled at the youkai lord's words of, according to her interpretation, friendly trust. He was disappointed, for sure, until one day...

Kagome was returning from her dip in the hotspring. Sango had left first, claiming she was getting dizzy from the heat, leaving the miko to enjoy her bath alone. Sesshoumaru was watching over her from the shadow on one of his usual stalkin- er... protecting stakeouts. Since the hotspring was quite a distance from camp, he wanted to make sure she was safe from any danger. It wasn't like he was a pervert or anything. If he did look, it would be entirely by accident. It wasn't as if it was on purpose... probably...

Anyway, he was watching over her slow form walking through the eerily quiet forest at night. She tripped a couple times because of her innate clumsiness, which forced Sesshoumaru to stop himself from going over there and help her up. That girl was hopeless. Whatever would she do without him? He was doing her a favor by stalkin- er... watching over her.

He was so absorbed by her form that he lost track of everything around him. The way her raven stresses flowed softly in the wind. The way her footsteps softly echoed through the forest. The way her healthy hip swayed deliciously. The way her breasts bounced slightly with every step. It got him excited, that was for sure. Damn that girl and her unknowing seduction on him.

He was too busy watching that he did not notice the unpleasant smell of an approaching demon until said demon seemingly jumped out of nowhere, straight toward the unsuspecting miko. Kagome gave a startled scream at her attack and fell back onto the ground with a 'thud', shocked from the sudden action. Sesshoumaru snapped himself out enough and immediately jump out to slash the offending youkai into pieces, silently cursing the creature for interrupting his observation.

"T-Thank you. You saved me," Kagome breathed a sigh of relief while looking at the taiyoukai with gratitude.

"Hn." He was inwardly patting himself on the back.

"But what are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama? I thought you were in camp."

He froze for a moment. What should he say? 'Oh, I was just stalking you and conveniently watching you taking a bath.' Scratch that. 'I'm bored so I just wander around and accidentally end up following you.' Too obvious. 'I'm psychic.' That's stupid.

Taking Sesshoumaru's silence as a 'shut up I can do whatever I want, don't question me human,' Kagome gave up on ever receiving an answer for her question and instead move on to something else.

"It was nice of you to protect me, this time and other times before that as well. Thank you," she smiled brightly and he felt his heart warmed just a little bit. Or a lot.

This was his chance to tell her his feelings! Declare his intention to make her his mate! There was no better time than this. Summoning his courage and trying to keep his expression as icy as ever (it wasn't hard, really, when that was the only expression he kept all his life, his erratic heart was another problem though).

"I always protect you, now and forever." His passionate gaze firmly settled on her surprised eyes.

"What do you mean?" She apprehensively looked at him, slightly taken aback by his lack of 'this Sesshoumaru' in his speech.

"Inuyoukai protect their mates with their lives."

"Okay...?"

'She didn't understand? How dense is this girl?' He asked himself, realizing that he would have to spell it out word by word to get his point across.

"My protection signify my intention to make you my mate."

"Mate...? As in... husband and wife?"

"In human terms, yes."

"Wait... you want to make me your wife?" She was freaking out right about now. What she heard was completely unimaginable.

"Hn." A nod of affirmation.

"Er... I... don't know what to say..." She stood awkwardly, cheeks red and eyes avoidance of his serious gaze.

"Then say yes."

"B-But I-"

"You do not have to answer now. I will wait." With that, he disappeared from sight without a trace that he'd ever been there at all. If not for the pain on her butt from falling down before, she would have thought this was a dream. Sesshoumaru, _the _Sesshoumaru, wanted her. How unbelievable was that? Her mind was now a jumble mess of emotions, ranging from excitement (he _was_ the sexiest guy, well, youkai she'd ever met), embarrassment, fear (she would have been youkai food if Sesshoumar hadn't been here), guilt (Inuyasha wouldn't be happy about this) and just a tiniest hint of budding love for the taiyoukai.

Shaking her mind off the confusion, she walked back into camp, thinking 'He said I still have time to decide, I'll think about it later.' What she didn't know was that a certain taiyoukai was planning in his mind what he would do to her once they mate (and he did just that - and more - in the near future).

Smiling at the memory, Sesshoumaru once again return to his previous action - stalking his mate on her plan for revenge, which he thought was pointless, he always win in the end, no matter what she does. Of course, that never stop the girl's attempt at proving he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was.

From his standpoint, well-hidden in a street corner, he could see her entering _"Heavenly Pleasure_" with a flustered expression and a determined gleam in her eyes. Well, he might enjoy another victory sooner than he thought. He was just hoping that she picked something he liked from that shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people, I'm back. I decided to put a chapter in the middle, just to make you hungry for the roleplay chapter coming up next. Kudos to those who notice that Kagome entered the sex shop from chapter 7. Another subtle connection that I love to utilize in my chapters ;D<strong>

**This chapter reveals the start of Kagome and Sess' relationship. One of the review for last chapter wanted it, so I thought 'why not?' So yes, people, I actually use your ideas in my writing. Hopefully this would give you guys an incentive to review.**

**Btw, I'm still waiting for more suggestion of roleplay. Please do tell me your ideas. So far the ones I saw was pretty good but it doesn't hurt to have more to choose from.**

**And lastly, thank you for everyone who reviewed. Your support means a lot to me.  
><strong>


	19. Regret

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Regret<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

"NOOO!" A wail could be heard echoing all over the castle. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru had thought ahead and sent the children away to visit Inuyasha in Kaede's village. It would not do to have them thinking he was torturing their mother.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed again, all the while struggling from her mate's iron grip.

"Kagome, do you expect me to do nothing while you tempt me in such an outfit?" Sesshoumaru swept his eyes over her form hungrily, taking in the sight of the miko's barely clothed form. The leather covering her private parts all the more temping. All he had to do was ran his claws over them and her beautiful womanhood would be revealed completely. But he held himself back. He had more urgent things to do - namely, to stop Kagome's struggling and make sure she wouldn't use her miko powers on him out of frustration.

"I-It's not what you think! I wasn't trying to t-tempt you!" She denied profusely. 'Her panicked expression is just too cute to resist!' thought a certain icy taiyoukai. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but Kagome turned her face away, stubbornly refusing to give in.

"Mate," his tone was full of warning. 'Uh oh, flashing red eyes. He's losing control,' she inwardly groaned. What could she do to calm him down? Her well thought out plan was about to collapse, for god's sake!

Trying to look apologetic, she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss and withdrew before he could deepen it. Just as he let out a growl, she jumped in,

"Darling~ Stop it. I still haven't finished preparing yet. You can look once I finished," she purred, rubbing her body on him sensuously.

Sesshoumaru evidently was enjoying the nice touch, and so reluctantly let her go, thinking whatever else she prepared must be good.

"Good boy."

He let that offensive comment slide for now. It wouldn't be wise to make Kagome angry when he was in such a needy state.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, turn around and cover your ears. If I see you trying to peek I will not continue and you can kiss your roleplay sex goodbye."

Of course he obeyed immediately. Her threats were scary, at least for him anyway. Who would have thought the fearless Lord of the West would be reduced to follow a human's every words. The irony!

He impatiently waited over by the futon, ears covering and eyes closing. He couldn't help but imagine what her surprise would entail, especially after her delicious display earlier. Hopefully, she would finish quickly, his member was still aching for release badly.

Kagome reached into the pitch-black bag she brought with her. She put on the outfit she was wearing before Sesshoumaru walked in and interrupted her. Leather thongs, thigh-length black tights, leather straps, stiletto heels, leather gloves and sexy (and a tad bit uncomfortable) leather bra. She did so slowly to draw out her time, just to mess with him. Once all was finished, she picked up the special equipment she would utilize today - her ultimate weapon, and the only thing not bought from "_Heavenly Pleasure_".

She walked over to Sesshoumaru, his back facing her way. After making sure that his eyes were indeed tightly shut, she wound her arms around his neck and, uncovered one ear, whispered hotly,

"Keep your eyes close. I'm almost done."

He shuddered in anticipation, wishing that she would just hurry it up. Her arms were still snaking around his neck, though there seemed to be some movements. He could hear clacking sounds, but her breaths on his ear served as a great distraction.

"Done! Open your eyes, Darling~"

And that he did. He felt something foreign around his neck that wasn't her arms and looking down, immediately regretted allowing her to do what she did.

He turned to look at her, his golden eyes a mixture of desire, confusion, lust and a hint of fear.

Smiling brightly, she said the magic word.

"Sit."

*BAM*

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys guess what roleplay it is? Cookies for those who got it.<strong>

**And yes it's another cliffhanger. Although I haven't really planning anything major for the next chapter, I'm pretty sure it would be either a lime or lemon. Inputs would be nice. For example, what would you want to happen? Should Sesshoumaru win again? Should Kagome up her games?  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the roleplay suggestions, I like all of them, but unfortunately I can only choose one. Sorry for those whose suggestion did not get picked, maybe I'll try to put them into the story sometimes. Maybe...  
><strong>


	20. Payback

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Payback<br>**

**Warning: Lime**

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this?" He gave a cold stare at the miko who was looming over him. She blinked innocently and proceeded to strip him.

"The roleplay you want so much. Guess what you're supposed to be."

"Restrained by you?" He half-growled, trying to sit up against her. No such luck.

"Sit."

*BAM*

"Fluffy, stop struggling or I will have to punish you."

'Punish?' He repeated in his head. Images not suitable for children flashed in his mind at the implication of her words. If he wasn't already to aroused by her scantily clad form, he surely was now.

"Now, why don't you be a good doggy for me?" She smiled sweetly, as contradicted by her slightly rough tugging at his loincloth. Once all was stripped and there laid a naked Sesshoumaru on the futon, Kagome began touching him seductively. Each touch sent all his blood rushing south and he let out a groan of pleasure. Kagome, satisfied with his reaction, sent a mischievous look to meet his molten gold eyes, glazed in arousal.

"Want a belly rub, Fluffy?"

Before he could respond, however, she had already placed her hand on his abdomen, moving it in an up and down motion, secretly delighted at the feel of his muscles. Somehow, she managed to make such an innocent petting action into something so sexy. At that moment, he swore he would never let her pet her cat ever again.

"You like that don't you? Good boy!" She trailed her fingers downward to grasp his length. He gave a hiss at the feeling and arched his back instinctively. Several strokes from her reduced him to moaning and clenching the futon.

"You're in heat huh? Bad dog! I have to punish you." His eyes snapped open when she bent down and gave a long lick upside his dick. At his lust-filled gaze, she took him in her mouth, successfully knocking any coherent thoughts out of his head.

"K-Kagome..." His hand buried into her hair, pushing her further at his manhood while thrusting into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, making him seeing stars.

He screamed out her name as he climaxed. Kagome happily lapped up the proof of his passion and moved up to straddle him again. Upon awakening from his orgasmic high, he locked eyes with her. She could see all his emotions, usually well-hidden, surfaced in his golden pools - lust, adoration, devotion and love. She smiled. He often told her that her eyes always betray her feelings, not knowing that she could say the same to him in this moment. It made her feel remorse for this roleplay revenge. She leaned down to give him a kiss.

It started out as a simple brush of lips before turning into something much more arousing. Before long, he was hard again and his hands frantically pulled off her clothing, which didn't take long at all with the amount she was wearing. Kagome didn't want to stop him this time, since she craved his touch as much as he craved hers. Their tongues danced in a flurry of passion, neither willing to give way. Fingers, hands and bodies spoke unrelenting messages of love for the other. No longer was this a play for revenge or for domination. This had became one among many of their lovemaking - a simple exchange of their immortal devotion.

His hand moved to cup her breast and felt her shiver when his rough palm rubbed at her soft skin. She smiled as he left a trail of kisses and love bites down her neck. He smiled into the crook of her neck when he inhaled her lovely scent. His finger slowly move down the curve of her body. Down. Down. Further down to-

"Mama, Sesshoumaru-sama, we're back!"

The cheery voice snapped them out of focus as they scurried to put something on. Rin and Shippou's footsteps could be heard as they sped down the hall toward their parents' room. The human girl hastily opened the sliding to door when she was met with a stoic Sesshoumaru. In the background, Kagome was smoothing down her hair frantically.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is back," she smiled widely at her foster father. Behind her was Shippou who looked apologetic upon sensing Sesshoumaru's dark expression.

"It has not been three days yet, why did you return earlier? Did the old miko and Inuyasha not attend to you?"

"Kaede-baachan already left to help the village up the mountain after a youkai attack when we get there. Inuyasha-niichan went with her, so we have to return."

"That's unfortunate. I wonder if I should go to help too," Kagome, fully dressed, spoke as she gave both children a hug.

"There is no need, mate, I am sure Inuyasha and the old miko are more than capable for the work."

"I guess so," she nodded in agreement, "Well, you two must be tired from the journey. Let's go wash up, shall we?"

"Okay!"

Before Sesshoumaru could stop her, Kagome had already walked down the hall with her two children, both excitedly recounting what they see during their travel. Sighing, the youkai lord returned to his room and closed the door, all the while wondering how he could take off the damned collar around his neck.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Buyo, good boy!" Kagome exclaimed as the fat cat dropped the corpse of a rat who had terrorized her a while ago. After making sure that the dead thing was taken care of, she gave her small hero a fish as reward. She rubbed his tummy while Buyo laid down on her lap, purring contently. The cat had always loved these little belly rub Kagome often gave him and he showed it with little mews of appreciation.

"Kagome, cease your action immediately," Sesshoumaru interrupted with a severe tone.

"Huh? Why?"

"The only thing you shall rub will be me, understand?" He stated with a proud expression, glaring at the cat in challenge. Kagome could only sigh helplessly as a telepathic argument about who should receive her belly rub seemed to take place between youkai and cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, it's finally done! Sorry I haven't uploaded recently. Tests and stuffs have taken up most of my time.<strong>

**And for those who anticipated of hot scenes this chapter, sorry if I couldn't fulfill your expectation. Lemons are not really my specialty. You will just have to make do with my less-than-perfect fluffs.  
><strong>

**One more thing I feel the need to say: I actually wrote an unrelated chapter before writing this one, and will upload it as chapter 21 after some revisions, so you don't have to wait as long. Please take it as my way of apologizing for making you wait so long for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think :D  
><strong>


	21. Drunk

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Drunk<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

"Fluffy!" Kagome slurred as she leaped into her mate's arms, instantly regretting the action as she felt a nausea coming. She held it back. No matter how muddled up her mind was, she was still conscious enough to know Sesshoumaru would not appreciate vomit on his clothes.

"Are you Kagome's husband?" One of her friends asked.

"Hn." He nodded politely but still exude a stunning pride in such gesture.

The women in the restaurant/bar squealed loudly, nearly bursting his eardrums. No matter where he was, the responses from females were always the same. This was exactly why he caught an interest in Kagome in the first place. She never acted like that with him, or at least before they mated anyway.

"Wow, Kagome-chan mentioned you before but I didn't know you are so handsome!" Eri chimed excitedly.

"That explains why she never let us meet you. Probably scared we would go after you," another joked.

Before all the room's occupants could begin their interrogation, however, Sesshoumaru immediately made an excuse to go. Dealing with humans could only mean trouble. Plus, Kagome's condition wasn't something he could ignore.

"Excuse us, we have to go."

"Aww, already? Can't you stay longer? We have so many questions to ask."

"Kagome does not feel well," came his curt reply.

As if on cue, said girl began swaying from side to side, nearly falling out of his arms before he caught her again. Just to make sure she wouldn't fall over, he picked her up bridal style. All the girls began a simultaneous round of 'aw' and 'how cute!'

He ignored the looks of envy from both males and females and walked outside without another word. He no longer felt the need to speak, especially since Kagome was obviously too drunk for comfort. The girl looked up at him with drooping eyes, which he thought was unbelievably cute.

"Fluffy." She poked his cheek.

"..." He continued walking.

"Fluffy~" She hugged his neck.

"Would you cease calling me with your silly nickname?" It was more of a command than a request.

"Noooo," she slurred, "I lurve yoo, Fluffy."

"..." He sighed before replying, "I love you too."

"I knoooow," she flashed a goofy smile before returning to poking him again.

He sworn, right then and there, that he would never let her drink again. High school reunion party or not. The childish behavior and the alcohol breath weren't a turn on at all.

Sighing again, he resumed walking, making sure that he did not speed up too much lest she emptied her stomach contents on him.

"Fluffy~"

"What?" He asked, a little irritated at this point. Here he was planning to have an enjoyable night with his mate, yet some way or another Kagome decided to go to a stupid reunion party and get drunk beyond belief. He was just desperately hoping that she hadn't acted like that with anyone else, or he would have to resort to homicide with whichever bastard it was that dared to touch his mate.

"I wanna kiss!" She puckered her lips cutely. Okay, maybe the childish behavior wasn't so bad, he decided. He wouldn't let this chance go to waste.

He purposely turned his head the other way when she reached up. Teasing her was just too fun, especially the way she pouted adorably before doing something he loved.

She forcefully grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. He wondered how she could still retain her darn good kissing skill (that she gained after _lots_ of practice) while being dead drunk. One more thing to add to his list of favorite traits, but really, what trait of hers didn't he add?

While the couple stayed in the sidewalk at night, Sesshoumaru standing on the desolated moonlit street with Kagome cradled in his arms, making out for who knows how long. Now, Sesshoumaru was never a fan of public display of affection, but now he just didn't give a damn. He blamed Kagome for her seduction.

After breaking the kiss to make sure Kagome didn't forget to breath, he hurriedly return to the shrine. That last make out session had made him quite aroused and Kagome's drunken state made her an easy target for ravishment.

He jumped through the window into Kagome's bedroom as he didn't want to wake up the house's occupants. In a flash, he had her pinned on the bed, kissing without reservation. Kagome looked up at him with a gentle smile and half-lidded eyes and, to be honest, it knocked the air out of him. He smiled back before moving on to the foreplay, touching her body with passion.

Half way through his ministration, he noticed the calm breathing sounds coming from his mate. That was strange. Usually, she would be heaving from his touch and moaning for more. By this time, he was starting to have a bad feeling about this. Looking up to her face, he saw her serene expression, a small smile tucked on her lips as she slept.

Sighing, he stopped his activity. No use doing something like that with his sleeping mate, especially when he wouldn't get the responses he wanted from her. Her moans were something he could never do without. The problem now was his throbbing member...

With cautious movement, he grabbed her discarded panties and gave it a strong sniff. Hopefully Kagome wouldn't wake up while he was doing something so humiliating.

...

"Owww..." Kagome woke up with a killer headache the next morning and wrinkled her eyebrows in pain. She looked around the room to find her mate's concerned expression as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said as she gratefully sipped the cool liquid. Sesshoumaru patted her hair to soothe her pain and she felt extremely touched by his action. Until she noticed something out of place, anyway.

"Sesshoumaru, why am I naked?" She half-groaned out, looking at him with an incriminating expression.

Feeling the need to justify himself, he answered, "I did not do anything last night."

"Oh really?" Her face revealed her distrust.

"Hn." He nodded firmly.

She shrugged and, although still not completely believe him, reached down to pick up the discarded clothes on the floor from last night.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Where the heck is my underwear?"

He instinctive gulped and tucked his hands in his sleeve, pretending to look unaffected. With great concealment, he made sure the panties are tucked securely in his sleeve before facing Kagome. The latter by this time had given up on looking for her underwear and instead decided to get dressed, thinking that the garment was simply lost somewhere. If only she knew what he did, and would do, with his new possession.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, bad Sess. He's a panty thief xD<strong>

**Unlike previous chapters, I have nothing to say this time so I'm just going to make this short and tell you to review. Thank you for everyone who did and those who will as well. Yay!  
><strong>


	22. Truth or

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Truth or...<br>**

**Warning: Super fluff  
><strong>

"Sesshoumaru, I'm bored, let's play something!"

The stoic youkai lord glanced at the girl before him. They were currently camping in the middle of the forest, just the two of them.

It all started one day, in Kaede's village. Several weeks had passed since they successfully destroyed Naraku and wished the Shikon Jewel to disappear. Kagome, although no longer need to fulfill her role as the Shikon Miko, still regularly came back to the Feudal era to see her friends, but mostly to stay with a certain taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru had declared his love several months ago and proposed that they will go through a period of courtship, or "dating" according to Kagome.

One day, Kagome suddenly voiced the need to see Rin, who was staying in Sesshoumaru's castle. The tiayoukai immediately agreed to bring her there, which led to the current situation of a bored Kagome and an expressionless Sesshoumaru, who was sneaking glances at her, sitting near a campfire in the middle of the night.

"Play something?" He echoed, not entirely sure he had heard it right. "Play" and "Sesshoumaru" had never appeared in the same sentence for as long as he'd lived.

"Yep, I wanna play Truth or Dare."

"Truth of Dare?" He raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"It's a game people from my time play. Basically, you start by... and then... so..."

She explained the game thoroughly, making sure not to leave anything out. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and, without alerting the miko, shifted closer to her until their knees were touching.

"Do you get it?"

"Hn."

"Great! I'll start first. Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He chose.

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment for something that will stump even the great youkai lord, "I dare you to laugh. And it has to be a loud laugh too."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback for a moment. Laughing out loud was not something he done often, or ever, yet he had to sacrifice his first laugh for a silly game like this? Seeing the smirk on her face, however, hardened his resolve. He took a long breath and, with all his might, opened his mouth wide.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" came a bellowing laugh that, according to Kagome, sounded slightly evil as well. When he finally stopped, she couldn't help but let out a small relieved sigh. A laughing Sesshoumaru was scarier than a thousand Naraku combined, that was for sure.

He cleared his throat to expel the uncomfortable feeling from that laugh and spoke in a bored tone.

"Truth or dare?"

"I choose... truth."

Without missing a beat, he asked, "What is your favorite color?"

"Jeez Sesshoumaru, you're supposed to make it hard to answer. That's the whole point of the game."

"I asked my question. What is your answer?"

"I like blue."

"I see." In his mind, he had already envisioned which kimono to buy her for their "first night."

"My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your most embarrassing secret?"

"..."

"Come on, you gotta have _something_."

He beckoned her to come closer. She eager complied and offered her ear near his mouth.

"I like to bury things and dig them up."

At this, she started laughing loudly while the youkai lord looked away indignantly. This truth or dare game was starting to become an obstacle in his path to win her heart, what with revealing his embarrassing secrets and all. Unless...

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

"W-What? I... it's..." she sputtered.

"Shall you forfeit and admit defeat?"

"Of course not!" She huffed in protest. She did not like to lose, especially when she proposed this game in the first place. Hesitatingly, she scooted closer and gingerly sat side way on his lap. This display of affection was not something she was used to, the same went for Sesshoumaru. Although they had kissed and hugged several times before, it was always brief due to interruptions from others or embarrassment on Kagome's part.

"T-Truth or dare?" She asked, glancing up to meet his heated gaze.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... bark like a dog," she looked up at him with a smug smile.

Sighing, he did what was asked, but only because she felt so nice up close and her scent became a powerful inhibition of coherent thoughts. Kagome laughed a little, thinking his bark was kind of cute, especially when he looked as though he was doing something he'd rather die than to let others see. It made her feel special, to be able to see this side of him.

It was his turn, and he hoped what he was about to do would be successful.

"Truth or dare?"

"Err... truth I guess."

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and asked the only question that had been burning in his mind all this time,

"Kagome, will you be my mate and spend eternity by my side?"

She blushed. Tilting her head to shyly look at him, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what someone like him see in her. He was the quintessence of perfection. Beautiful, graceful, strong, deadly. She was just an ordinary school girl who happened to be born with special powers. She wasn't smart. She wasn't useful. She wasn't pretty. And definitely wasn't perfect either. Looking at his golden eyes, she could see the love that he desperately wanted to show to her only. What if she wasn't what he thought? What if one day he found someone better? What if-

"Kagome, you do not have to say yes. I do not wish to pressure you into something you hate." His eyes took on a pained expression, which he tried to hide from her. He loved her dearly. She was the only person he ever wanted in his life and if it was not him she wanted, he would let go, no matter how much it hurts him.

That was all it took to push her to a firm decision. All uncertainties dissolved in an instant as she stared into his golden eyes and gave a breathtaking smile. One that was so full of happiness and love.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I will be your mate."

A long silent ensued as her answer began to sink in. He convinced himself this was not a dream. That this beautiful woman had just agreed to spend forever with him. That all his effort at courting had came to fruition.

Kagome waited for a response, but when none came, felt that she needed to lighten the mood.

"My turn. Sesshoumaru, truth or..."

A pair of lips drowned out her words as he released all his pent-up passion through this act of affection. She kissed back after recovering from the initial shock, which pleased Sesshoumaru greatly. For once, their kiss was not hurried for fear of being seen. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer. She wound hers around his neck to tangled in his silky hair in return.

They pulled apart from the need for air, both smiling in contentment as their foreheads touch.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"I love you, Kagome, more than anything in the world."

This moment was perfect, Kagome decided, just like _her_ Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the fluffiest chapter yet. What do you think? Did you like it?<strong>** Am I weird for thinking that proposing by truth or dare is romantic?  
><strong>

**This is something I thought of when I was reading on the rules of truth or dare. I kept hearing people talking about playing truth or dare, but never play it myself. So I googled the rule and bam, this came about. Sorry I skipped over the explanation part. I just assumed that the readers already know what truth or dare is. If you don't know the rule, just google it. Although I'm sure you would be able to figure it out from the story.  
><strong>

**Sorry for rambling. I'm going to shut up now. One more thing: Please review and tell me your opinions. See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	23. Dare

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: ...Dare<br>**

**Warning: Lime and fluff  
><strong>

"...Dare."

"Let's see..." Kagome wondered what would be the best dare that would further embarrass her mate. So far, she'd witnessed a disturbing yet funny scene of Sesshoumaru singing "Four Seasons," it would be hard to top that.

Seeing Kagome's full smirk on her face as she envisioned what she would have him do, he regretted ever agreeing to play this game. It started out like every simple night. They had dinner, put the children to bed, took a nice long bath together (with lots of fondling and cuddling) and were prepared to sleep until Kagome declared that they should play truth or dare, simply because she'd drank too much tea at dinner and couldn't sleep. He wanted to decline. As much as he was grateful for the game when they'd first played, most of his subsequent experiences with Truth or Dare were... humiliating, to say the least. Unfortunately, she brought out the ultimate weapon: her big, puppy eyes that just shot an arrow through his lovestruck heart.

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed as a mental lightbulb went off, "I dare you to do a striptease while saying 'I'm your love puppy, please pet me :3'"

The youkai lord gave her a look that screamed "are you serious?" as he desperately hoped that he had simply heard it wrong, although with his canine ears that was extremely unlikely.

Kagome answered with a challenging smirk that declared "do it or I'll make you." Needless to say, Sesshoumaru reluctantly do so.

Standing before his eager mate, the (currently not so proud) lord began to undo his obi. He made sure to slowly untie the knot and, once the silk completely dropped to the floor, parted his white kimono with a hesitating expression. Kagome decided to prod him a little, if only to further embarrass him.

"Fluffy, are you forgetting to say something?" came her nonchalant voice.

Grumbling, he continue to take off his clothes at the speed of a turtle and growled out, "I'm your love puppy, please pet me," trying (and failing) to sound like he didn't think what he was currently doing was humiliating.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Say it louder. And don't forget the :3"

He narrowed his eyes. She was going to pay for this later, he decided before once again growl out in a half-scream, "I'm your love puppy, please pet me :3"

The girl was laughing loudly by now while mentally smacking herself for not having a camera handy. Sweeping her eyes over his naked form, she couldn't resist licking her lips seductively at the sight. But she did nothing. There was a game to win, after all.

"Truth or dare?" Sesshoumaru sat down, still naked, and began calculating what he would do as payback. No matter which she choose, she would indeed have a hard time coming out unscathed.

"Hmm... dare I guess," she considered.

Sending her a sexy smirk, Sesshoumaru voiced his challenge in a haughty tone, "I dare you to masturbate in front of me."

Kagome nearly choked on her own spit when she heard this.

"W-What? !" She sputtered, her eyes the size of saucers.

"You heard me."

"B-But I never done that before!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Never?"

"Yeah..." She blushed a deep crimson, trying to avoid his stare.

"Not even before we mate?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I was pure and innocent before you came and corrupt me!" She defended.

"Very well," came his verdict. Kagome was looking with a hopeful expression, thinking that he wouldn't have the heart to force her to do something like that, but...

"This will be your first time. Do it now."

"Y-You can't do this to me. I-I..."

"Are you forfeiting?" He smirked again.

In her mind, there was a battle going one. Her stubborn side refused to admit defeat, no matter what, while her more reasonable side was urging her to think of the consequences for this. Seeing the inner turmoil in her eyes, Sesshoumaru decided to give a small push.

"Kagome, you do not have to do this if you do not feel comfortable," he said in an understanding voice, "I am sorry for forcing you to do this. I just wanted to be the first and last one to see you in do so." He put on a small, regretful smile and a slightly disappointed expression that wrenched her heart.

"Don't be sorry. I was at fault too. You are my mate so there's nothing wrong with you seeing... that."

Hearing this, he showed her a smile that knocked her breath away before gesturing for her to proceed.

Kagome shyly took off her kimono and lingerie, her hands shaking slightly due to nervousness. Once she stood without any covering she slowly brought a trembling hand to touch her breast. She slowly massage the mound, all the while imagining that it was Sesshoumaru's skilled touch.

"Kagome, look at me."

Her eyes snapped open to meet his intense gaze. A barely audible moan escaped her full lips as her fingers brushed over her nipple. She could see the effect this had on Sesshoumaru as a certain anatomy of his stood at attention.

Shakily, she reached down with the other hand to cup her womanhood, feeling the wetness running down her skin. She toyed with the nub, her knees nearly collapsing from the excitement that she was forced to kneel down.

"Hmmm... Ahhh..." She moaned wantonly, one finger pushing into her core, followed by another one. She could feel her insides, burning hotly.

She imagined how Sesshoumaru often touch her, how his finger brushed at all her sensitive spot and making her come. She did so with her own hand but could not help but feel like something was missing. There was no body heat touching her own burning skin. There was no scent that was uniquely his lingering. There was no silky hair tickling her neck. There was no Sesshoumaru.

"... Sesshoumaru..." she breathed out his name and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He was so aroused, so titillating in all his naked glory, so perfect. She reached out her hand and felt his fingers grasping it tightly.

His lips crashed over hers without warning. They kissed passionately while each touch from him sent her over the edge with want.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." She heaved out while he assaulted her neck with licks and bites.

"Hmmm?"

"I... hmm... only want... you to... touch me from now on."

"Understood." He smiled into her skin before continuing to shower her with love. In his mind, he thought that truth or dare wasn't so bad, as long as it landed Kagome right where he wanted her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one shot done! As you would have guess, this is loosely connected to the previous chapter. I was planning for this to be just a plain humorous one shot full of innuendo, but I was hit with some difficulty, namely coming up with funny truth or dare questions. Hopefully the lime distract you from my apparent failure.<strong>**  
><strong>

**For those of you who don't know what "Four Seasons" is, I advice you to youtube it. I had no much fun imagining Fluffy singing that.  
><strong>

**That's it for now. See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	24. Drama

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Drama<br>**

**Warning: Slight fluff**

"How? How could you cheat on me? Didn't you say that I'm your only one, your first and last? What does that girl have that I don't?" The woman screamed, her eyes showing a great anguish as she looked at her husband with another.

Kagome's tears ran down her cheeks, her sniffs becoming more uncontrollable, her heart seemed to clench so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Why? Why? I gave everything to you - my love, my first time, my whole life!"

The other woman looked at her with pity and disdain at the same time, her arms wrapped intimately around her new lover.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore," said the man, his eyes full of guilt, wishing desperately that his wife would give up and move on. He loved her, he truly did, but that love had waned as time passed. He still vividly remembered all the time they'd spent together: his confession of love for her, his proposal, her answer, their life as newlyweds, the many things she would do to get his attention and distract him from his stressful work. A small part of him wished that he would still love her and hated to see her cry, but at the same time, he felt that he would be happier with his new love.

Kagome wiped her puffy eyes with the back of her hand. A pale hand reached out to give her a tissue.

"Thank *sob* you."

"Hn."

Wiping away the last traces of tears, she willed herself to stop crying.

"Kagome, why must you insist on watching this if you cry every single time," Sesshoumaru sighed exasperatedly.

"But it's so sad! Don't you think so?"

He shook his head with no hesitation.

Kagome huffed in protest. On the screen, the husband and his new love began walking away, leaving the woman crying in heartbreak. Turning to his mate, Sesshoumaru could see her shoulder shaking and her eyes collecting more water as she watched the scene without a blink. Leaning his head down to her ear, he whispered in a soft voice,

"Why cry when you would never experience such a thing?"

Snapping her eyes to meet his, Kagome could see the seriousness in that small question, the promise he gave her hanging in the air. She gave a beautiful smile - her first one since she started watching this drama - and leaned on his ready shoulder. On the screen, the image of the woman in despair no longer affect her when all she could feel was the warmth from her wonderful Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter this time. Forgive me for running out of idea. Suggestion would be nice :D Pretty please?<strong>


	25. Sleep

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha, including Sesshoumaru unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Sleep<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes to the dark room. By the window, the moonlight shined into the room. By the direction of the full moon, he could tell that it was several hours before daybreak, so why was he doing up at this time? He blamed Kagome for that. Due to some unforeseeable circumstances, namely Kagome's unaware seduction on him (how could she unknowingly walk in his study wearing the blue sleeping kimono he gave her and expect him to stay sane?), he was forced to halt his work, put down his scrolls, vacate his vassals and make love to her senseless before dinner, then promptly fell asleep while snuggling. Now, he woke up, too hungry as he did not have dinner, and could not go back to sleep no matter how much he tried.

Sighing, he settled to a comfortable side way position, facing his sleeping mate. Kagome's soft skin was accentuated by the pale moonlight, making it looked beautifully smooth. He held back the urge to reach out and lick her thoroughly; she needed her beauty rest after all the "fun" they'd had last night.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, as though she was having a dream. A small smile tucked at her lips, a tell-tale sign that whatever she dreamed was about him, or so he'd like to think. She was now on her side, facing him. He was secretly glad of this chance to look at her closely. Her long eyelashes fanned out on her cheeks, her nose straight and dainty, her full lips a delectable pink color, her raven stresses framing her lovely face. Sweeping his eyes lower, he saw the dip at her collarbone, remembering how he loved to kiss and nip on it as part of their foreplay. In fact, he could see the multitude of love marks he'd placed on her during their last romp vividly on her pale skin, making a trail down toward her breasts. Her kimono was slightly open when she lazily wore it last night, her obi nearly undone. He could see a nipple peeking out playfully. Willing himself to stop thinking out what he often done with those beautiful mounds of heaven, he observed her some more. His eyes traveled south, past her flat stomach toward where her blue kimono parted to reveal her creamy thighs. What he wouldn't give to have them wrapped around him right now! A certain anatomy of him had woken up from the stimulating sight before him. He gave an uncontrollable groan when he glanced at her womanhood, partially covered by her kimono but enough to awaken a response from him.

Kagome, unbeknownst to her mate's current predicament, slept away. Sesshoumaru wanted very much to rouse her and fulfill his desires, but he held back for the sake of not looking like an inconsiderate mate. But still, what was he to do with his, ahem, "problem"? After mulling it over, his crafty mind produced a perfect solution. He smirked inwardly, eyes roved over the sleeping woman next to him. With some skill and a sprinkle of luck, his plan would allow him to have what he wanted - namely, Kagome - without his having to possibly incite her anger for waking her up.

Sneakily, he reached out his hand and trail a slow path on her skin - from her cheek to the curve of her neck and down to her collarbone, finally ending at a perky nipple. He could felt Kagome unconsciously twitched, a soft moan escaped her lips. After making sure was she was still asleep, Sesshoumaru continued his ministration. This time, he allowed one hand to cup her breast and fondled it lovingly. Kagome released another moan, the tone was less breathy and more lusty than before. Satisfied that he was inciting such reaction from her even in sleep, he became more daring. Extending the other hand, he cupped her womanhood while one hand still tease her nipple. He could feel her wetness on his fingers, the sensation alone made him more aroused each second. He dared not enter her, for fear she might wake up and foil his plan, so he settled on feather-light touches - enough to leave her wanting more. This continued on for a short time, until he saw her eyebrows scrunched up and her hips pushing against his hand that he withdrew. With lightning speed, he turned away from her, pretending to be asleep.

Seconds later, Kagome awoke to an intense arousal in her own body. She blushed at how wanton she looked, with kimono parted and obi undone, baring her body to the cold air. She would have chided herself for not taking the time to dress carefully if she didn't feel a throbbing sensation between her thighs. Glancing to her side, she saw Sesshoumaru's broad back, partially covered by a trail of silvery hair. He appeared to be asleep, and she felt like hitting herself for having such a dirty dream about him. Yes, Sesshoumaru was perverted, but not so much that he would resort to fondling her in her sleep. She'd heard that dreams were a manifestation of desires; did that mean she actually _wished_ that he would fondle her? No, she refused to go there! She was _not_ a pervert and that dream of his molestation in her sleep was a fluke.

However, she still had a "problem," which would surely warrant a sleepless night. Sighing softly, she chose to ignore it and snuggled against Sesshoumaru's back, hoping that her arousal would subside sooner or later. For now, she was content with feeling his comforting heat on her skin. She wrapped an arm around his midsection to procure more warmth and felt him moved. Holding her breath in suspense, she could feel him twisting his body to face her. Half-lidded eyes (_he was probably still sleepy_, Kagome thought) stared at her in the darkness and she flushed at her blunder. _Kami-sama__, p__lease don't let him find out I was having a dirty dream about him! _

"Kagome? What's wrong?" His husky voice rendered her weak in the knees. Thankfully she was not standing or she would have been visibly _melted_.

"N-Nothing! Just go back to sleep," she squeaked a little too quickly. It sucked being a bad liar, she decided.

"You seemed... jumpy today. Are you sure you are fine?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion but soon widened in realization, "this smell... could you possibly...?" His sentence trailed off, trusting her to fill in the blank; a satisfied, sexy-beyond-imagination smirk appeared on his moonlit face.

"I... that... n-no... y-you..." She lost the ability to form a coherent sentence partially from embarrassment and partially from the way his smirk made her even more turned on. Frantically, she tried to escape, scooting away from him - maybe making an excuse to go to the bathroom or something. But no such luck. He was much quicker and before she knew it, his arms encased her and his body hovered tantalizingly above.

"Now, mate, is there a reason why you are... aroused in the middle of the night?" She could feel his hot breath so close above, she scrunched her eyes up to avoid his intense stare. At her lack of a response, he continued, "could it be that you have an indecent dream about me?"

Her eyes snapped open and she immediately responded with a "NO!" Indignantly, she glare at him for even suggesting that... that she was a pervert. Because she definitely was _not_, despite being turned on by his supposed molestation in her dream.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Who_?" He spat, voice laced with anger.

"Huh?"

"I asked, _who _did you have a sex dream about, if not _me_?" _  
><em>

It took her a while to decipher what he was trying to say, with his voice dropping several octaves and significantly colder than the husky whisper seconds before. Once she understood what he meant, she was frantically trying to erase what she just said by flailing her limbs wildly. Yeah, stupid move, considering that Sesshoumaru was restraining her movement with his body so close to her. So, she settled for shaking her head at a speed that would soon give her whiplash.

"T-That's not what I mean! I-I w-wasn't-"

"Then pray tell what you _actually_ mean."

It took a couple seconds for her to wonder what would be a good response in this situation before settling with a stuttered admission, "Y-Yes, I had a d-dirty dream about y-you." Her face were burning in embarrassment. She blamed Sesshoumaru for rubbing his perversion off on her.

His expression changed instantly at her bashful reply. His eyes held a happy twinkle and he flashed a satisfied smile that made her heart threaten to jump out of her chest and a fuzzy fluffy feeling settled over her. However, the magical moment was gone to be replaced with a jolt of arousal as his hand fondled her.

"Then allow me to act out what did in your dream," he smirked. _  
><em>

_"I can be a darn good actor when I want to be"_ was the fleeting thought that passed his mind before he became occupied with... other things.

* * *

><p><strong>This rewrite is brought possible by Shhhh (a guest name). I wasn't satisfied with this chapter before because it was pretty cliche, but by incorporating Shhhh's idea, I put in a little twist. Scheming Fluffy is sinfully hot ;)<strong>

**I hope this chapter is to your taste. If you want more delicious chapters, please give me your ideas!**


	26. Kagome in Wonderland

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Inuyasha and Alice in Wonderland.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Kagome in Wonderland<br>**

**Warning: Language  
><strong>

"Once upon a time, there was a girl..." Kagome spoke in a soothing tone as she lulled Rin and Shippou to sleep. The children sighed happily as they dozed off to the story. Smiling at the sight, she tucked in the blanket before turning to her mate, who was dozing off as well.

"Sess, let's go," she whispered before leading a sleepy Sesshoumaru back to their room.

...

_Kagome sighed out of boredom. She'd gone out with her mother to the riverbank to relax and so far it's been so relaxing that she was bored out of her mind. Sighing once again, she settled on the lush green grass and stared out at nothing.  
><em>

_"I'm late! I'm late!" An adorable voice rang out that snapped her out of her trance. Looking around her, Kagome saw a little boy clutching a pocket watch that was obviously too big for him. But that wasn't all. The boy's puffy tail was what drew her eyes.  
><em>

_'A kitsune? I thought they only exist in legend. But he's just too cute!' She gushed and called out, "Little kitsune, come back!"  
><em>

_The kitsune continued on his (not so) merry way, completely oblivious to his surrounding. Kagome ran after him out of curiosity and burrowed herself down what appeared to be a rabbit hole.  
><em>

_"AHHH!" She screamed in fear as she fell down, or rather, floated down a hole full of flying objects. Upon landing, she found a door too small to fit through. Said door began a rant once it was woken up by a forceful twist on the handle.  
><em>

_"You disrespectful human! How dare you wake me up? What the heck are you doing here anyway?" And so on and so forth.  
><em>

_"S-Sorry, Mr. Door," she interrupted in an attempt to calm down the offended door.  
><em>

_"Mr. Door? My name is Jaken, you twitch!"  
><em>

_"Oh," she replied, unsure of how to respond to that statement. 'So even doors have a name these days?'  
><em>

_Jaken began a whole new rant about doors and how she should handle them. Kagome sighed in defeat as she sat down and waited until he say something about how to get through.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Kagome trudged through the weird terrace. She was extremely puzzled by this weird land she'd stumbled upon. So far, nothing seemed to make sense. She had a weird conversation with a door about how to get small enough to get through, cried a river, literally, met some mouse floating on said river, did a Caucus-race (whatever that was) with some animals and scared them away with the mention of Buyo. She had managed to meet the kitsune a while ago but for some reason or another got really big, then shrink again in size but lost sight of him again. She then met a weird old man who claimed he was a caterpillar and that his name was Totosai. Once she managed to escape the old man who insisted he make her a deadly demonic weapon, she came upon a mansion.  
><em>

_"Hello?" She called out as she entered, curious about what weird occupants lived in this house.  
><em>

_"Who are you?" Asked a pretty woman holding what appeared to be a baby, but upon closer inspection was a white cat with two tails.  
><em>

_"I'm Kagome. I'm lost and I was just wondering if you have seen a kitsune carrying a pocket watch."  
><em>

_"Hello, my name is Sango the Duchess. Kitsune carrying a pocket watch? I think you mean the Shippou the White Rabbit. I haven't seen Shippou around. He's probably busy running elsewhere."  
><em>

_"Okay, thanks I guess." Kagome was about to step out when a resounding slap interrupted the silence.  
><em>

_Turning to the source of the noise, she found a man in a purple robe massaging his red cheek gingerly. Despite the obvious pain, the man had on a silly smile when looking at the glaring Duchess.  
><em>

_"Sango, that hurts."  
><em>

_"It's meant to be, you pervert. Stop touching my butt as you pleased."  
><em>

_"But~" He moved closer to the lady.  
><em>

_"Once step closer and I'll kill you," she threatened with such menace that he was forced to step away for now.  
><em>

_"Ummm..." Kagome felt awkward at the couple's weird display of affection. The man seemed to notice her for the first time and immediate grabbed her hands.  
><em>

_"Beautiful lady, will you bear my children?"  
><em>

_"W-What? !" She stuttered, blushing at the question.  
><em>

_"My name is Miroku the Cheshire Cat, what is your name my fair maiden?"  
><em>

_*BAM*  
><em>

_A huge boomerang collided with his head, causing a huge red swell.  
><em>

_"Go to hell, pervert," said the angry Duchess.  
><em>

_"Sango, are you jealous?" He smirked.  
><em>

_"W-Who's jealous, you damn cat! I-I just don't want her to fall for your trap!" She blushed.  
><em>

_"Then will you bear my children?" He winked playfully.  
><em>

_"That's it, get out now! I don't even know why I bother keeping you here. A pervert like you is better off starving in the wilderness! Out!" She screamed in protest, desperately trying to cover the hot blush that stained her lovely face.  
><em>

_Before he could react, Sango had already threw him out the door and slammed it in his face. Kagome had a weird feeling of deja vu, as if the scene was somehow a common, everyday occurrence, but she shrugged it away. How could she have seen something like that if this was the first time she met those weird people?  
><em>

_She bid goodbye to the Duchess and moved on her merry way. Outside the mansion, she was greeted by Miroku, who sported a wide grin.  
><em>

_"Hello, fair maiden, we meet again."  
><em>

_"Ummm... hello." She scooted away a little in fear that he would try something perverted again._

_"May I ask what you are doing here? I can tell you do not belong to this world."  
><em>

_"Wait... You knew about me?" Her eyes widened in surprise, scratching away the thought that this man was just another perverted weirdo.  
><em>

_"I may look like this, but I know about many things. I assume you are looking for Shippou the White Rabbit"_

_"White Rabbit? I'm pretty darn sure he was a kitsune, what with the puffy tail and all."  
><em>

_Shrugging away that statement, Miroku once again spoke, "If you're looking for him, I would recommend asking the Mad Hatter."  
><em>

_"Mad Hatter? Is there anyone that isn't crazy is this place?" She sighed helplessly.  
><em>

_"That's hard to say, this here is a strange land. Plus, being sane is boring," he winked at her, showing his famous grin.  
><em>

_"Fine, tell me where the Mad Hatter is."  
><em>

_"Over that way, he's probably having tea with the March Hare."  
><em>

_"Thanks."  
><em>

_"No problem. Well, I have to go. Sango should calm down by now. Have fun." He gave a small wave and strolled down the path toward the mansion.  
><em>

_Kagome looked on as Miroku walked inside, then turned to her next destination. Once there, she saw a gorgeous garden and a long table full of tea and sweets. Her mouth watered at the delicious treat.  
><em>

_"Who are you?" Came a baritone voice. She snapped out of her hungry trance to see an extremely handsome man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He wore a top hat but a traditional white warrior outfit. The markings on his face and deadly claws suggested that he wasn't human.  
><em>

_"H-Hello, I'm Kagome," she replied, blushing as she looked at the attractive male before her. She was given a raised eyebrow, which she thought was sexy beyond comparison.  
><em>

_"This Sesshoumaru is the Hatter." He replied with a bored tone.  
><em>

_"Nice to meet you," she gave a bright smile and Sesshoumaru found his heart skipping a beat.  
><em>

_"You bastard, you're hogging all the food!" Came an abrupt voice from the other end of the long table. A boy with the same silver hair in a red costume glared menacingly at Sesshoumaru, who continued sipping his tea as if nothing's happened.  
><em>

_"Who're you?" He asked coarsely.  
><em>

_"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."  
><em>

_"Keh, you're human."  
><em>

_'I'm aware of that, dumbass,' she thought, but outwardly, she just smiled at the rudeness like it didn't bother her.  
><em>

_"May I ask what is your name?"  
><em>

_"Inuyasha. I'm the March Hare of this place."  
><em>

_"March Hare? But you have dog ears," she deadpanned and pointed to the things atop his head.  
><em>

_"Shut up! I said I'm the March Hare!"  
><em>

_"Right..." Kagome sighed in exasperation. 'What's wrong with this place. Every single person had some sort of identity crisis or something. First there was that weird door that insisted it was a demon serving the Lord of the West, then there's that old man who claimed he was a caterpillar and thought that the three eyed bull he was sitting on was a huge mushroom, people keep saying the kitsune I saw is a white rabbit, that man in the purple monk robe said he was a cat and now some dog demon is pretending to be a hare. What's next? Someone who looks exactly like me trying to act like a miko?'_

_"Wench, are you listening?" Inuyasha waved a hand in her face to snap her out of her thoughts.  
><em>

_"Sorry, what were you saying?"  
><em>

_"I'm saying, why the hell are you here?" He gritted his teeth in frustration.  
><em>

_"I'm looking for a kitsune called Shippou, have you seen him?"  
><em>

_"This Sesshoumaru is aware of his presence," the Hatter replied, sipping his tea gracefully.  
><em>

_"Hey, bastard, I was about to answer her!"  
><em>

_"Quiet, half-breed."  
><em>

_"Damn bastard, you wanna fight? ! I'm not afraid of you!" He drew his sword, which transformed into a huge blade.  
><em>

_"C-Calm down, guys. There's not need to fight," Kagome soothed them. She didn't want to be caught up in something like this when she needed their help to find the kitsune.  
><em>

_"Che, this ain't over yet, you hear me?" Inuyasha spat at Sesshoumaru and turned to Kagome, "I saw Shippou going to the Queen's castle."  
><em>

_"Queen?"_

_"Yeah, Queen Naraku. That bitch is always making him do errands and stuffs."  
><em>

_"Where is the castle?"  
><em>

_"Oi, don't tell me you're going there?"  
><em>

_"Yeah, you said Shippou was there right?"  
><em>

_"You can't just go to the castle like that! Naraku is evil, you won't get out alive!" He warned.  
><em>

_"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion.  
><em>

_"Listen up, wench. Naraku is the ruler of this land and she's been trying to get rid of everyone who's against her. I heard she killed the Duchess' family and control her brother like a puppet. She cursed the Cheshire Cat so that he'll be sucked into the hole in his hand. She killed my lover," His eyes darkened with anger, "and she's trying to get rid of me as well. The only one she didn't get to was this bastard," he pointed at Sesshoumaru, who was watching the exchange with well-hidden curiosity.  
><em>

_"She's that evil?" Kagome asked with trepidation.  
><em>

_"Yeah, the Duchess, the Cheshire Cat and me are trying to kill her, but that bitch always manage to escape. This damn bastard never help either." He gave a glare at the Hatter.  
><em>

_"This Sesshoumaru has no need to involve with such trifle."  
><em>

_"Why you-"  
><em>

_"Wait, Shippou is working for such a person, will he be alright?"  
><em>

_"Yeah, he's so weak that Naraku doesn't even bother to control him. He should be fine."  
><em>

_Kagome sighed in relief.  
><em>

_"Anyway, if you want to go to the castle, you can come with us, just don't get in the way."  
><em>

_"Thanks, Inuyasha," she gave a beautiful smile and Inuyasha found himself blushing a bit. In the background, Sesshoumaru noticed the change in his brother's mood and immediately interrupted as best he could.  
><em>

_"You may stay here as you like," he said in fake disinterest and pretended to sip his tea when Kagome thanked him for his hospitality with another breathtaking smile.  
><em>

_She sat down at the table and tried to pour herself some tea. However, the teapot's lid opened suddenly and inside, there was a little girl wearing an orange kimono.  
><em>

_"Hello, pretty lady."  
><em>

_"So cute! What's your name?"  
><em>

_"Rin's name is Rin!" The little girl replied enthusiastically as she climbed out of the teapot.  
><em>

_"Hello, Rin. I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."  
><em>

_"Will you play with Rin, Kagome-sama?"  
><em>

_"You can just call me Kagome. And yes I'll play with you," she gushed at the cute pint-sized girl, wishing that she could give her a hug without crushing the small thing.  
><em>

_And play they did. For the whole day, they had some tea, ate some cakes and began chatting incessantly about nothing in particular, making Inuyasha grumbled the whole time about 'noisy wench and pipsqueak.'  
><em>

_When Rin began to nod off to sleep, Kagome tucked her in bed/teapot and asked Sesshoumaru where she may sleep. She was startled when he gave an intense stare and suggested to take her to the guest room of his mansion. She tentatively followed, wondering what was that burning stare he'd been giving her every since she arrived. She had her answer soon enough when, upon stepping inside the cozy room, his lips were on hers as he locked the door shut.  
><em>

_"S-Sesshoumaru?" She grasped out his name in question as she attempted to regain her breathing from that kiss.  
><em>

_"Be my mate, Kagome."  
><em>

_"Huh?" She was once again silenced by a hot kiss, her mind hazy as her clothes were stripped off one by one.  
><em>

_To be continued...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, this is the longest chapter yet. There will be a continuation to this chapter, so look forward to it~<br>**

**Anyway, I just realized that whenever there's a second part to some chapter, there would always be a lime or lemon follow. I'm sure some of you must have found that out by now. I don't want to be too predictable, so I'm not sure if I should include a lime/lemon next chapter. Please give me your opinion. I'll try to accommodate your wishes.  
><strong>

**And that concludes my rant for now. Please review because it makes me happy. Ciao!  
><strong>


	27. Kagome in Wonderland Part 2

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Alice in Wonderland  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Kagome in Wonderland Part 2<br>**

**Warning: Lemon  
><strong>

"Kagome, be my mate," said the Mad Hatter with such finality that allowed nothing short of a yes. Kagome blinked in shock and tried to resist the advances of the attractive male before her. His arms rested on the door, successfully blocking her from escaping, and his face mere inches from her own to the point of that she could feel his every breath. She blushed at the compromising position, her eyes avoiding his burning stare.

"M-Mate?" She squeak, not sure if she'd heard it right.

"Mate, lover, wife, however humans put it." He leaned down again in an attempt to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

"T-This is a bit sudden. I-I mean, we j-just met..."

"No, we have met before, years ago. When you were a child, you chased Shippou down the rabbit hole. It was then that we saw each other for the first time. You were in some... troubles with Naraku and were about to be beheaded until I saved you. Once I returned you to the human world, I reconstructed your memories so that you would think of everything as a dream; Shippou became a white rabbit, the Monk was seen as the Cheshire Cat, the monsters you saw as card soldiers, Naraku, a spider demon, became the Queen of this land and I appeared as the Mad Hatter. The memory reconstruction also affected the people here as they identify themselves based on the story I weaved together. Every since that time, I have been observing you from afar, hoping that one day, you will stumble upon this place again so I may show you how much I love you," he explained in an even voice, all the while stroking her raven tresses lovingly.

Kagome at this point became so shocked that her jaw dropped and eyes widened like saucers. Sesshoumaru took his chance to give an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue rubbing affectionately against hers. Moments later, she rapidly beat his chest to tell him that if he doesn't stop it soon, he would have an unconscious air-deprived Kagome to deal with. He reluctantly withdrew, slightly annoyed at humans' need for oxygen. As she sucked in the life-sustaining air, he began attacking her neck, nipping and kissing it fervently. She moaned when he licked a sensitive spot, craning her neck unconsciously to allow him better access.

While he had his hands all over her, Kagome's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts. 'Ahhh~ That felt good' 'No! Don't fall for this! He's molesting you!' 'But he's hot!' 'You want to lose your virginity to some weird stranger you just met?' 'But he said we met before' 'He could be lying!' 'But he looked honest' 'Looks can be deceiving' 'But-'

The mental argument came to a halt when she felt lips around her rosy nipple. Sesshoumaru had already undressed her top and leaving kiss marks all over her chest while she was distracted. Suddenly aware of her nakedness, she tried to push him away but was dragged to the bed instead.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed as she unceremoniously landed on the cotton fabric. The Hatter laid on top of her and, sensing her fear, laid a comforting palm on her cheek.

"Do not be afraid," he soothed before leaning in to give her the gentlest kiss he could, showing all his affection in that gesture.

Somewhere in the deepest part of her mind, she had a strange sense of familiarity, as if this gesture was something done many times before. But how? This was the second time they'd met, according to him, so why was his touch so habitual? Why was his voice seem like something she'd heard often? Why was- okay enough of that. In conclusion, she felt like she _really_ know him. How? She didn't know, and at this moment, she couldn't care less. He was beginning to fondle her again while whispering in her ear words of assurance. She decided to trust her instinct on this one and ceased resisting.

Seeing her more relaxed, Sesshoumaru flashed a smile that knocked the breath out of her while running his hand on her searing hot skin.

"Hahhh..." she released a small moan when he once again nibbled on her breast. Not one to admit defeat, despite being an absolute virgin, she frantically began taking off his clothes, nearly ripping the fabric and popping several buttons. He readily complied with her movement, smirking sexily at her willingness. The foreplay went on for a while as Sesshoumaru made sure she became used to the new pleasure.

"This will hurt a bit," he warned before slipping a finger into her womanhood, earning a wince from Kagome. He became hesitant, but a nod from her urged him on. Mindful of his claws, he stretched her slowly until her pained grunts became mewls of pleasure, all the while whispering words of encouragement in her ear. When he deemed she was ready, he gave her a sweet kiss to relax her before thrusting in.

"AHHHH!" She clenched her eyes shut from the pain, tears running down her blushing cheeks. The sight of her trembling body was enough to halt his movement. Sesshoumaru tried his best to stay still, waiting for her to get used to it. At the slight nod, he began moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, if only to not hurt her.

"Ahh..." She moaned under him. That was his cue to move faster, but still gentle. As the pleasure coursing through her, she called out his name unconsciously. She name rolled off her tongue smoothly, as if she'd had much practice. They rode out their respective climax, then collapsed next to each other, a heaving mess of tangled limbs. Sesshoumaru was stroking her hair endearingly, the motion giving her a strange sense of comfort and love. Sighing in contentment, she slept through the night in his arms.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry I haven't write in a long time. I wrote the last chapter without thinking much about the storyline and have to rethink the whole story through. Sorry it took so long, but here's your lemon!<strong>

**I just found out that Fanfiction is becoming more strict with the rating, so I will try not to write anything too explicit. To those who hope for that mind-blowing lemon, sorry I couldn't deliver.  
><strong>

**To answer RubyJeweler's question, I had this little idea from watching the opening for Heart/Clover no Kuni no Alice. This is a series of Japanese dating sim games for girls based on the story of Alice in Wonderland, except most of the characters are turned into hot guys instead xD This was also made into manga and anime. Here's the link to one of the game opening:  
><strong>

**watch?v=tPPyGU_qML4  
><strong>

**(Paste this extension after the youtube web address)  
><strong>


	28. Kagome in Wonderland Part 3

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Alice in Wonderland  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Kagome in Wonderland Part 3<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo  
><strong>

_Kagome woke up to the beautiful scene of birds chirping on cherry blossom branches through the window. She gave a yawn and attempted to stretch but found that she could not. She was tucked in a spooning position, with a pale arm draped across her waist possessively. Craning her neck to look back, she was greeted by beautiful golden eyes staring at her. She jumped in surprise until she recalled what happened last night with this sexy man (or rather, demon) next to her. A rosy blush colored her cheeks as her memories became more and more vivid each second._

_"You are awake. Shall we get breakfast?" He asked before leaning in to kiss her. The blush on her deepen with this intimate action.  
><em>

_"Erm... I... yes..." she was too blustered to talk coherently. Sesshoumaru immediately noticed and gave a small chuckle that sounded like music to her ears.  
><em>

_"Would you rather we stay in bed?" He whispered seductively, licking the shell of her ear for emphasis. His hands began to trail from her stomach to one of her breasts. The blush had by this time spread all the way down her neck, making her look absolutely ravishing, Sesshoumaru might add.  
><em>

_"B-Breakfast please," she squeaked, much too embarrassed to repeat the action of last night, despite a small, impure voice in her head screaming for her to take advantage of the sexy creature before her.  
><em>

_Smirking at her answer, Sesshoumaru got out of bed, but not before giving a squeeze to her breast and delighted in her surprised gasp. He dressed himself slowly, fully aware of her (hungry?) stare on him.  
><em>

_"Are you going to get dressed, or shall I help you?" He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, suppressing a smirk when Kagome immediately scampered to put on her clothes.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Breakfast was peaceful, if you didn't count Inuyasha's cursing, Inuyasha's bad table manners, Inuyasha's messy food, Inuyasha's teasing on Sesshoumaru "gettin' a collar" and said demon's violent reaction to the teasing. Just as they were about to finish eating (or beating up Inuyasha, depends on who you ask), there was an urgent knock on the door. A pale young girl with hair white like snow and dim, emotionless eyes appeared carrying a letter. What strike Kagome as strange was that she was wearing what appeared to be an outfit fashioned like a... rectangular ace of spade? Said girl began leaving without a word once Kagome accepted the letter, which read:_

"To Kagome,

I, as Queen Nakaru, sentenced you for execution at noon for the following crimes:

1. You insulted me several years ago

2. You escaped persecution, also several years ago

3. You enter this world without permission

4. You interact with my enemies, namely the Duchess, the Cheshire Cat, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter

When you receive this notice, come to the castle alone to receive your punishment.

Queen Naraku"

_Kagome gave a shocked gasp when she read the letter, while Sesshoumaru, who had been reading over her shoulder, narrowed his eyes dangerously. Inuyasha was, fortunately, still passed out on the floor and could not add in his two cents.  
><em>

_"I'm going to be executed? But I just got here. What the heck did I do several years ago?" Kagome looked at the Hatter pleadingly.  
><em>

_"Do not worry, I will personally see to it that you are safe," he smiled while stroking her cheek. Seeing her calm down, he drew her into a hug, relishing in the softness of the beautiful girl in his arm.  
><em>

_"Wait here for my return."  
><em>

_"Where are you going?"  
><em>

_"Trust me, it will be over soon," he kissed her tenderly and withdrew just as quickly before stepping out the door. Kagome sighed, looking at his retreating form and went to treat the fresh wounds on the unconscious Inuyasha.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_What happened next was quite unexpected when upon Sesshoumaru's return several hours later, the kingdom cheered with gusto and engaged in instant celebration.  
><em>

_"Naraku is dead! Long live the Hatter!" was heard all over, which shocked the hanging jaws out of Inuyasha and his companions.  
><em>

_"You killed Naraku? Just like that?" Sango the Duchess asked incredulously, her brother safely tucked in a hug and Miroku the Cheshire Cat looked at his hand in sheer happiness.  
><em>

_"You bastard! Couldn't you have done that sooner? ! ! It took us years to fight that evil queen!" Inuyasha screamed angrily, a little put off that he was passed out while all the action was going on.  
><em>

_"I simply found no need to involve myself with Naraku in the past," Sesshoumaru answered in a bored tone, his eyes rested on Kagome who was currently hugging Shippou endearingly.  
><em>

_"YOU FUCKING-"  
><em>

_"Now, now, calm down, Inuyasha, you should not talk to your savior that way," Miroku soothed before turning to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you so much for your help. I am eternally in your debt."  
><em>

_"Hn."  
><em>

_"Thank you for helping my brother," Sango added.  
><em>

_"Hn."  
><em>

_"Sesshoumaru, thank you so much for rescuing Shippou," Kagome beamed at him, at which he smiled back.  
><em>

_"Anything for you."  
><em>

_She hugged him to express her gratefulness. However, Sesshoumaru just wished that she would express it other way, preferably more intimate and away from others. If she wasn't going to do it, he would just have to make her aware of his intention, and he did just that. Slinging her up on his arms, he carried her bridal style back into the room they'd spent the previous night after throwing a "don't bother us" look to the other, especially Inuyasha. He proceeded to show her that he would very much love for her to thank him in... other ways.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

Sesshoumaru was in a good mood today. Not only did he have an unusual and wonderful dream last night, woke up to a sleeping Kagome clinging to him cutely, ate a hearty breakfast during which his mate fed him mouth-to-mouth (at his request) and had a rare, stress-free day of not much politics. Smiling inwardly while remain as icy as ever on the outside, he stepped into the store, knowing what exactly he wanted to buy that day.

"Welcome back, what did you buy?" Kagome glanced up from the television, wondering why in the world did Sesshoumaru insisted on going to her time today.

"I shall show you when we get back home," was all he said before practically drag her down the well.

...

"Uhh... Sesshoumaru, why did you want me to wear this?" Kagome tentatively asked, tugging at the ribbon on her head. She was wearing a cute baby blue dress that reached down to her knees, a starch white apron, white stocking and a black ballet flats. She felt that this outfit was somehow familiar, but could not pinpoint exactly where she'd seen it.

Sesshoumaru, sporting a top hat, just smirked sexily and purred, "Call me the Mad Hatter."

_And they live happily ever after..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, my friends, what do you think? Good enough conclusion for this little fairy tale of mine?<strong>

**Onto a new theme next chapter. In the mean time, review please.  
><strong>


	29. Anniversary

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Anniversary<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo**

"So you did _what?_"

"I bought him whipped cream," Kagome answered, unsure what the big deal was. Sure, it wasn't common for people in the Feudal era to do.. dare she say kinky? things with their spouse, but Kagome was from a different time when people were more open about their sexuality and more willing to do strange things to spice up their love life. Sango, however, wasn't convinced.

"Kagome, I'm not sure if I should be happy for you or freak out from all the things you've told me," she shook her head in disbelief, "It seems so... unexpected for someone like Sesshoumaru-sama."

"But it's true," Kagome huffed, "don't you lie to me that you've never done something like that with Miroku."

"Miroku is different. He's a pervert, of course he would enjoy it," Sango justified, ignoring the fact that she'd just insulted her husband as well.

"Oh trust me, Sesshoumaru is as much a pervert."

"Right..." the ex-slayer said with skepticism.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"That's besides the point. Why are you here again?" She began scrubbing the clothes in the water again, making sure to pay extra attention to the food stains on her daughter's kimono.

"Can't I come and talk with my best friend?" Kagome pouted before glaring at one particularly stubborn stain on the white fabric she was washing. And no, she'd rather not know what that stain on Sango's sleepwear was.

"Oh please, you have been coming here every day for the whole week. Usually, it's either you have a fight with Sesshoumaru-sama or you want something."

"You can read me so well," the miko chuckled before turning serious, "our anniversary is coming up."

"And you want my help?" Sango finished, flashing a mischievous smirk.

"God, stop that. Miroku is rubbing off on you."

"So, was that why you've been telling me all the things you did with Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah... I'm out of ideas. What should I do for our sixth anniversary?"

"It's already been six years? Time goes by so fast, it feels like yesterday when Inuyasha was making a fuss about your mating."

"Sango," she whined, "now is not the time to be nostalgic. It's tomorrow and I got nothing!"

"Err... how about a nice romantic dinner?" Sango suggested.

"I already did that for our first and third anniversary, and we go on dinner dates pretty often." The miko sighed

"Food play?"

"Remember the whipped cream?"

"Right... and I guess roleplay is out of the question too."

"Yeah..."

"Sweet talk?"

"Everyday."

"Gift?"

"Sango, he's the freaking Lord of the West, he has everything he'd ever need." Kagome deadpanned.

"Hmm..." Sango contemplated for a while before shrugging helplessly, "sorry, Kagome, I got nothing."

"No! You have to help me! I can't let our anniversary be boring!"

"Kagome, we hit a dead end only because you have done every romantic and kinky things with him just because you felt like it," Sango slapped her forehead before realizing that she'd been washing her baby's diapers just a minute ago. _Guess I better take a long bath,_ she grimaced.

"It's not my fault I want to please my mate." Again, a pout was sent her way.

"If I may be of assistance, Kagome-sama. How about a trip?" A deep voice echoed behind the two females' back.

"GAH! Miroku, since when did you get here? !" Kagome let out a shocked yelped and flinched a little at the sudden appearance, almost stumbling into the river. Thankfully, she regained her balance quickly and steadied herself before sending a glare at the monk.

"Forgive me. I couldn't help but listen to your conversation. I have to say that I've gained a few... ideas," he winked at Sango who blushed at his indication.

Not sure whether to voice out her discomfort at the pair's obvious flirting or continue washing the clothes like nothing'd happened, Kagome instead decided to focus on what Miroku said before he'd scared her to death.

"Wait, Miroku. What did you say before?"

"A trip. Honeymoon, as people in your time call it," he turned his attention to the miko while his hands were still firmly placed on his flustered wife's behind. The latter, although extremely embarrassed by this public display of affection, did nothing as she still had her hands on her son's dirty diapers.

"But a honeymoon is for newlyweds."

"Did you have a honeymoon when you mate with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Well, no since technically we weren't married yet... Wait... That's it! Since we haven't had our honeymoon yet, we can have one now. And it'll my anniversary present! It's an awesome idea! Thanks, Miroku, I owe you one," she beamed, excitedly clapping her hands together.

"You are very welcome, Kagome-sama. I'm glad to help since you've given me something to give Sango for our own anniversary," the man smiled back, albeit with a more lecherous glint in his eyes. Kagome stared at his violet orbs for a while, as if having a telepathic conversation before understanding dawned on her.

"Fine, I'll have someone deliver the whipped cream tomorrow," she rolled her eyes as Miroku's smirk grew. Sango sputtered in denials about trying out no such thing with him but was quieted by more squeezing on her butt.

"Well, gotta go prepare. Have fun, you two!" Kagome stood up suddenly, patting the dirt from her clothes and took off in a whirl, rolling her eyes again when Sango yelled, "Don't leave me with him!" knowing that she didn't really mean it. On the way home, she smiled to herself as her plan began to formulate in her head. Sesshoumaru was going to have a _good_ time.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love Miroku?<strong>

**Tune in next time for our couple's 'honeymoon,' ideas would be nice. Please review!  
><strong>

**I wanted to do this sooner, but I kept forgetting. This is a list of people who reviewed and I wanted to give you guys my thanks. It's been very nice to read all your opinions and ideas and I would love to hear more in the future. Thanks to:  
><strong>

**Kuroneko388  
><strong>

**Diamondz-Love  
><strong>

**sexyinnocents  
><strong>

**shintochick  
><strong>

**LovesDepp  
><strong>

**froggygrl  
><strong>

**kouga's older woman  
><strong>

**CoffeeHouseGirl274  
><strong>

**iloveyou99  
><strong>

**RubyJeweler  
><strong>

**secretsrsafehir  
><strong>

**CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin  
><strong>

**Derangedpixie  
><strong>

**kitter160  
><strong>

**sesschanfan  
><strong>

**Katarin Kishika  
><strong>

**ValtenceMarie13  
><strong>

**kashiangel07  
><strong>

**cosmosalone200  
><strong>

**Mirrorsdeath17  
><strong>

**Nathalie Shiffer  
><strong>

**Slytherin's Pimp  
><strong>

**MissLuver09  
><strong>

**JigglyJelloWithCoconut  
><strong>

**inugami3008  
><strong>

**EatEmUp  
><strong>

**lady sesshomaru-sama  
><strong>

**246Nakuro  
><strong>

**ezra-oztam  
><strong>

**Itachi anime  
><strong>

**Daydreamer86  
><strong>

**DarkKitKat  
><strong>

**StormDragon666  
><strong>

**LoveInTheBattleField  
><strong>

**bloodrose26  
><strong>

**Djbaby3592  
><strong>

**TwilightMelodiac  
><strong>

**Lovedove123  
><strong>

**Ridingthesilverwind  
><strong>

**Jitsumiko  
><strong>

**livinquietly  
><strong>

**Reaper The DemonGoddess  
><strong>

**Cosmic-lover  
><strong>

**Michellekyle11  
><strong>

**Madskill101  
><strong>


	30. Romance

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Romantic<br>**

**Warning: Innuendo and fluff  
><strong>

"Hmmm... Let's see... Anniversary gift. Check. Sending the children to Sango's place. Check. Pretty Kimono. Check! Sexy Lingerie. Check and check! I got everything I need!"

Humming lightly, Kagome slowly made her way to the bedroom where Sesshoumaru was waiting with their dinner on a tray and everything they need to get their anniversary celebration started. The castle was empty just for tonight and the hall was illuminated with candles for a more romantic atmosphere. Taking out a hand mirror, she took another look at her appearance. The trailing kimono was immaculate. Her hair was done in small curls for the occasion. She did not apply any makeup due to Sesshoumaru's preference for natural look. To be honest, she was surprised when he first told her that he hated makeup because it masked away her own beauty, to which she answered that he was not one to talk since he had on eyeshadows. The reply she got was an indignant glare from her mate and a long lecture about how the things on his eyelids were NOT eyeshadows. Since then, she made sure to not put on makeup in his presence. Oh and never to mention his eyeshadows.

*Knock knock knock*

She knocked three times before sliding open the door at his husky assent on the other side. Smiling gently, she padded into the center of the room where a small table filled with food was placed. She took notice that most of the dishes contained her favorite food, something Sesshoumaru personally made sure of for every anniversary.

They ate in companionate silence, with the pair occasionally steal glances at the other and smiled when their eyes met. Kagome supposed the atmosphere and the fact that it was their anniversary made Sesshoumaru much more affectionate (not that he wasn't before) - he smiled without reservation and those looks he threw at her seemed to say that he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. Those little signs of love made her melt inside.

Once they finished, they slowly made their way to the bed, hand in hand.

"Kagome," he spoke first.

"Hm?"

"I have a present for you. To celebrate our sixth anniversary. Thank you for staying with me all this time." At this, he gave her a chaste kiss and, once withdrew, placed a small box in her hands. Curious, she opened it to find a silver bracelet with a crescent moon design on its surface. It was simple, yet beautiful and graceful. Taking the bracelet, Sesshoumaru wrapped it around her wrist. The band shimmered in the moonlight, somehow reminded her of his silver hair, cascading down his back and frame his handsome face.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It's beautiful," she beamed, about to give him a grateful kiss but remembered that she still hadn't given him his present. Rummaging through her pocket, she found what she was looking for excitedly thrusted the thing into his hand. Sesshoumaru stared at it for a while in silence until Kagome asked,

"So, what do you think?" She grinned widely, obviously proud of what she got for him.

"..."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"These are... papers," he showed a bemused expression before glancing up at her, waiting for an explanation.

"No, they're plane tickets! We are going to a resort in South Japan for our honeymoon. I've already booked a special newlyweds room for three days." As to how she got the extra special room, let's just say Eri's new boyfriend had some connections.

"And when would we go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do I have no say in this?" Sesshoumaru was planning to tell his mate that he was a little behind on his work and had planned to catch up right after tonight. Although a vacation with just the two of them sounded incredibly nice.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Plus, I've prepared some..." Kagome's voice turned seductive at this, "interesting things to do during the trip."

Sesshoumaru licked his lips unconsciously at the sexy voice, his mind drifting to what they would be doing in their 'special newlyweds room.' Work be damned, he decided, before giving her his answer.

"Hn," a nod of affirmation, followed by a slight smirk and moldering gaze. Slowly, he inched towards her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. Their eyes stared soulfully into one another before fluttering shut as they closed their distance. After what felt like eternity, they parted. Sesshoumaru once again inched forward and-

"Okay, we have to leave early tomorrow. Better pack up! Sesshoumaru, remember to bring your modern clothes. And don't forget your swimming trunk," she prattled on about what to bring, failing to notice that her mate was in the mood for something more intimate. Sighing, Sesshoumaru resigned to help her pack, the promise of what will come in their trip convinced him to wait.

"I can't wait! It'll be so fun!" Kagome gushed in anticipation, already started going through their closet.

"Hn. It will be_ fun_ indeed."

At the uncharacteristic response she got, Kagome froze in shock. Her eyes went wide and her jaw hung loose. _Did Sesshoumaru just... wink at me?_

_Wow.  
><em>

...

Bonus:

"Sess, why don't you come into the water? It's great!"

"So I will, my dear," he flashed an icy glare at the males who dared to oogle at his mate before following her into the water. He did not like the beach for a reason. Well, at least those little red marks all over Kagome's body kept the imbeciles away.

...

Bonus 2:

"Sango, look what I got!" Miroku held the can of whipped cream up triumphantly. With a lecherous smirked, he advanced toward the ex-demon slayer at a steady pace. The latter's face was drained of all color while she backed away cautiously as if dealing with a dangerous animal. Her husband, seeing the scared look Sango often put on when he decided to try something perverted (which she ended up liking, more often than not), jumped at her in an attempt to corner her when...

"Mommy, I and Rin got something for you!" His eldest daughter bursted in, followed by a cheerful Rin, holding up a string of flowers made into a necklace. Sango was surprised by the sudden entrance and, out of reflex, kicked the monk several feet away, the latter groaned in pain and disappointment.

The two girls, oblivious to what was going on (they were pretty used to Sango kicking Miroku away so they didn't pay much attention to that) skipped toward Sango and placed the gift around her neck.

"Rin said you will like it. I made sure to choose the best flowers around," her daughter beamed, eyes expectant, much like a small puppy eager for a treat.

"Thank you, it's very pretty," Sango smiled at the girls' sweet gesture. "Where's your sister and Musashi?"

"With Shippou outside. Shippou is teaching them how to play with the spinning top."

"I see, I'll prepare dinner in a few minutes. You can play until then."

"Yay!" Both girls disappear in a whirl, their chatters could still be heard coming from the garden. Sango smiled at their energy, her fingers tracing the flower petals absently.

"Sango..." Miroku looked at her with an expectant expression, sheepishly waving the can of whipped cream and hoped that she would take pity of his poor (perverted) soul.

"I have to make dinner." She started walking without so much as a glance, and Miroku could only weep for his failed plan.

"Maybe tonight..." Came an almost whisper before Sango walked out the door.

At this, his mood flipped faster than a lightswitch and he ran after his wife with joy.

"SANGOOOOO, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"What the- Let go of me you pervert! The children are watching!"

*SLAP*

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slow update. I had the idea, just couldn't summon enough energy to write it.<strong>

**But I have an idea for the next chapter! It'll be awesome. In the meantime, please review :D  
><strong>


	31. Dear Diary

**Please give me your opinions or ideas about this story. It would help me improve. Thank you very much ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Dear Diary<br>**

**Warning: Fluff**

Dear Diary,

Today, Rin gave me a flower again. She's been doing that pretty often ever since Sesshoumaru's group joined us several months ago. Truthfully, it cheered me up a lot to see her so energetic, even when it's tough. Also, is it just me or did Sesshoumaru been looking at me a lot lately? I'm not sure how to interpret it but just looking at him reminded me of that time several days ago when he said he wanted to make me his "mate". Does that mean he loves me? Somehow I still think that's impossible for someone like him to have any positive feeling for me. He said that he hates humans before, so he couldn't have like me, right?

I haven't given him an answer yet, maybe he's still waiting for one? What should I do? What about Inuyasha? There's so many things in my head at once, it's hard to concentrate.

Gotta start cramming for my math test, I'll write more later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dear Diary,

Guess what happened? Sesshoumaru gave me a flower yesterday! Or at least I think it was Sesshoumaru. We were just walking along a road (possibly to where Naraku may be at) and I was telling Rin about meanings of flowers. She asked what each flower we saw mean and I would search for them in the book I brought with me. We saw a bush of wild camellia and I told Rin that it means "in love", Sango commented on how romantic it was, and Miroku immediately pluck one to give her. Sango was blushing like a tomato, at least until Miroku grope her butt, and it pretty much ended like usual: Miroku got a hand print on his cheek and Sango walking away fuming (though I caught her smiling at the flower later that day). We camped in the forest at night and when I woke up the next morning, there was a camellia right next to my sleeping bag. I don't know why, but the first person that came to my mind was Sesshoumaru. Probably because he said he wanted to marry me a while ago. Plus, Inuyasha isn't the type to do something romantic like that (then again, Sesshoumaru being romantic is also weird). Strangely enough, the thought that it wasn't Inuyasha did not hurt me like before. I guess I've already accepted the fact that we're never gonna to be more than friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dear Diary,

Today, we fought a bunch of monsters on the way. I tried to be helpful and shot some arrows, but once again was clumsy enough to pricked my finger on the arrowhead. Inuyasha was yelling at me again. Why does he have to be so mean? But then Sesshoumaru suddenly licked my finger! O_o I was really surprised, so was everyone else. I think Jaken almost fainted and glared at me in envy (kinda creepy now that I think about it). Sesshoumaru said licking the wound helps it heals, and I was resist the urge to point out that was such a doggy thing (I value my life, mind you). I think it was so cute of him to do that. Makes me wanna squeal and hug him senseless. I didn't do that of course and just thanked him. But you know what diary? I think Sesshoumaru wasn't as bad as I initially thought. I mean, he tried to kill me when we first met, but I forgave him for that a long time ago. And now, I think we can be really good friends; maybe something more. Is it bad for me to think so?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dear Diary,

It's been a few weeks since I've last written. Life has been hectic; demons, Naraku, tests, Shouta's birthday and all that. But I feel that need to write down some developments: Sesshoumaru once again said that he wanted to 'mate' me a few hours ago. I replied that I would think about it. I mean, we have been really close recently and I think I might have a crush on him. I just can't help it, he's way too irresistible! We have been spending time together for the last couple of week. Even Sango commented that we look like joined-by-the-hip married couple (her words, not mine). I don't think we are like a couple at all. Sure we've been telling each other everything about our lives, and sure we've held hands a couple of time. And that time we almost kissed because I tripped (damn Inuyasha for pulling me on my feet too soon!) and there was a bunch of times he has rescued me from danger. That time he openly gave me a flower too. Oh and we always like to look at the stars together (he's quite a romantic).

...

My god we do behave like a couple! Maybe Sango was right. Still, is it okay for me to just abandon my love for Inuyasha and turn to his brother like that? Will my crush for Sesshoumaru turn into love someday? Should I take this chance and go for it?

...

Diary, the more I think about it, the more it seems clear to me. Sesshoumaru may be the one! And guess what? I'm going to give my reply to him right now! Well, I'm not sure I want to become his mate yet, marriage is too big a step, and I'm still a student. But maybe I can start dating him (not sure if he knows what 'dating' means, but I'll explain it to him I guess). Wish me luck, diary, I'm going for it!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dear Diary,

Remember what I wrote in my last entry? I've been dating Sesshoumaru for a while now. Sorry for not writing to you these last two weeks, life has been busy once again for me. But I feel the need to write everything out. We've shared our first kiss today. It's amazing like I imagined it would be. It started out like one of those nights when we would look at the stars together. He would often tell me stories about each constellations he heard from people in his travel. It felt like on of those cliche Hollywood movie, but it felt so _perfect_, you know? He leaned down and gently kissed me. I was pretty surprised, but I kissed him back as well. I can still feel my heart pounding now. It was my first kiss and I'm glad I gave it to Sesshoumaru. I wonder if it was his first kiss as well. Although, he has lived for a long time so he might be much more experienced than me...

Was that jealousy just now? Gosh I can feel my blood boiling when I think about all the women he might had before me. We've only been dating for two weeks and I was already getting jealous on him. Argh I can't rest until I find out who he loved before me! I don't want this to be another Kikyo situation (I'm tired of that!). I'm going to ask him right now. Wish me luck!

...

He said I was his first love! ! ! Awww, that's so cute! I couldn't resist the urge and kissed him again. The surprised look on his face was priceless! I don't think I can stop smiling like an idiot. This may be the happiest day of my life.

Well, it's very late, so I have to sleep. I'll write again later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dear Diary,

I think I'm in love! No, I _know_ I'm in love. It was one of those moments when you suddenly realized something and then felt giddy you want to yell to the whole world. Well, I'm not going to announce it to the world (it's embarrassing), but I'll tell you instead. I'm in love with Sesshoumaru. Should I tell him that? Would it be weird to confess to him after dating for so long? I feel like it's only fair, since he confessed to me first and all.

I think I'll tell him when we're alone. I can't wait!

Now I'm seriously considering becoming his mate... maybe after we kill Naraku, or if he asks again, whichever comes first. I'm looking forward to our future together.

* * *

><p><em>Flipping the pages with a rare smile on his face, Sesshoumaru gently held the worn out diary. Reading what Kagome wrote has become a tradition every time their anniversary comes. Although, Kagome has absolutely no knowledge of that, of course. She would most likely flush red in embarrassment (something he would love to see) and punish him with something like no sex for a month or something equally horrendous. He chuckled a little to himself as he read what she wrote about their wedding (when Inuyasha accidentally rip a demoness' kimono while being dead drunk, it was quite funny in retrospect).<em>

_The sound of footsteps echoed from a distance. That familiar sound alerted him of her coming and, with much stealth, he closed the small book before tucking it back to its hiding place. He attempted a composed demeanor, as if he was simply resting. Kagome bounced into the room with so much energy and immediately ran to her mate._

_"Sesshoumaru, what are you sitting there for? It's almost time for dinner!"_

_"So it is. Shall we go together?"_

_Shaking her head firmly, she replied, "No, I'm going to get ready. I said I have an anniversary gift for you, didn't I? Look forward to it!"_

_"And so I will. I hope that it is similar to last year's gift." He smirked lustily when reminded of Kagome's sexy dance the year before. She was so embarrassed after the act that she swore to never do something like that again, much to Sesshoumaru's disappointment._

_"NO. But it will be awesome," she said with finality._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a surprise. Now leave so I can prepare," she made a shooing motion that told him he'd better leave or she will push him out herself. He stood up with grace and strolled out the room to prepare his own present as well. He hoped she will love that bracelet he'd gotten her._

* * *

><p><strong>And it's finished! Sorry it took so long, I was super busy with school. I don't know why, but I have the urge to write when I'm supposed to be studying for finals.<strong>

**The part at the end sets during the anniversary chapter. A hug for anyone who noticed!**

**This is the last chapter for this story. Thank you everyone for your supports for so long and it's been a lot of fun reading your comments (yes pervy Sesshy is so sexy ;) I'm a little sad that this story is coming to an end. I hope it has been satisfactory to you.**

**Please comment! I love to hear back from you guys.**


	32. White

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: White<br>**

**Warning: Fluff, slight innuendo**

Kagome took a final look at herself in the mirror. She could feel the slight shaking of her hands as she realized the time was near. Even now, she could not believe that she was standing in this dressing room, with her friends fussing about her appearance, ready to walk out there and meet her husband. Her _husband_. God, it felt so good to be able to say that word without mentally substituting in "mate." That's right, today was her wedding, done human-style. It had been a surprise when Sesshoumaru proposed it.

* * *

><p><em>Their tenth anniversary was a month away, and Kagome couldn't help but be excited. Ten years, that's how long it was since she mated with Sesshoumaru. There were a lot of happy moments spent with her mate, ones that she looked back with fondness. Sure, their relationship wasn't always so smooth, but she was positive that staying by Sesshoumaru was the best decision she had ever made. And she intended to show him just that during their anniversary, already having a perfect gift for him in mind.<em>

_She was not aware that her mate was also planning a surprise on his own._

_..._

_"Kagome," he called for her as she was planting some flowers. Ever since Rin got married and Shippo moving away to train in the kitsune school, she had a lot of free time, most of which was spent either cuddling with her mate or tending the garden._

_"Yeah?" She answered, not looking away from the peonies._

_"I need to talk to you."_

_"One minute, I just need to finish pruning these leaves."_

_"No. Now, Kagome," his voice took on an urgent tone that, had she not been so occupied, she would have interpreted it as nervousness. _

_She huffed before grudgingly glanced away from the flowers. Her mate beckoned her to follow him to a more private setting inside their bedroom. Once there, he looked at her with a tender, yet serious expression. Cupping her cheek, he gently said,_

_"Kagome. It has been ten years since we have mated. Every day has been wonderful by your side. I wish that you will remain by my side into the future as well." He paused, breathing in to prepare himself, "Kagome, will you marry me?_

_She gasped, not sure what to say before settling on, "Aren't we already married?"_

_"Mated. We are mated, not married."_

_"But we're _technically _married."_

_"... Just give me an answer please."_

_"Oh... Oops... I mean, yes!" She chuckled at her failed reply. How ironic that since she was a young girl, she had always dreamt for the person she loved to propose and she would give an answer fitting such a proposal. Yet here she was, forgetting that she was supposed to give an answer to her mate's proposal._

_He joined in her laughter, letting out a sigh of relief (he wasn't _worried_ about whether or not she would say yes. Nope. Not at all...) before embracing her. Kissing whatever exposed skin he could find on her face and neck, he showed her how happy she had made him with that reply. When he nipped at her collarbone, she gave a breathless gasp and a blush, "S-Sesshoumaru, I'm still sweaty from working all day!" _

_He gave a sultry smirk, loosening her obi, "Then you will be even sweatier when we're done."_

_She couldn't find a witty respond to that..._

* * *

><p>Breath in... breath out... breath in... breat- screw that, she was too nervous!<p>

"Urgh... I feel even worse than when I'm taking finals back in high school," she groaned, resisting the urge to pull her perfectly styled hair out of desperation.

"Relax, Kagome, it'll be fine. After all, it's not the first time you and Sesshoumaru have done this," Sango soothed. Kagome was once again reminded of her mating ceremony exactly ten years ago, and how nerve-wrecking that was. She shuddered just imagining the looks on those noble youkai's faces, glaring at her humanness like they were going to rip out her throat for daring to marry a demon of high status. _Well, at least _this _wedding wouldn't be _that _bad_, she thought.

"Thanks, Sango. I feel much better now." _But for a completely different reason._

"No problem. Now, I believe it's time for the show."

"On second thought, I don't feel so well," Kagome grimaced.

"Well or not, your man is waiting out there!" Yuka half-pushed her towards the door before Kagome could collect her nerves.

Once the door to the church opened, Kagome could feel all eyes on her. Her family, her friends, even Sesshoumaru's mother were there. And at the end of the aisle was Sesshoumaru, donned in a white suit, handsome as the ever. _White __really is his color_, Kagome thought as she slowly marched down the aisle and felt a strong sense of belonging that here she was, declaring herself as his by wearing his color. Their eyes met and stayed so. His golden orbs stared into her hazel ones with so much intensity and love that she could not helped but drown in them. Slowly, she made her way to the altar, a happy smile etched on her lips, with Sesshoumaru sporting a more subdued one that others could not pick up on.

Sesshoumaru held his hand out for her and she gracefully took it, beaming a loving smile to her husband-to-be. In that moment, she knew that, despite having spent the past ten years as mates, their lives together was just beginning. And she couldn't wait to experience the future with him by her side.

_The End_

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm back again! I know I said the story ended, but since there were so many support for this story, I decided to make one more chapter. I love you guys :D<p>

The story is finished for now, but knowing me, it's likely there will be more chapters added sometimes in the future. In the meantime, enjoy!


End file.
